Restarting
by darkroxas92
Summary: Un universo finisce… un eroe si sacrifica per salvarlo… e Pikappa sparisce nell'oblio… O forse no? Paperinik stavolta si ritroverà ad affrontare un nemico del tutto inaspettato! Con nuovi alleati e pericoli dietro ogni angolo, questa potrebbe rivelarsi la più difficile di tutte le sua avventure. Dopotutto, come potrebbe mai affrontare Pikappa? Seguito di "L'ultima avventura di Fant
1. Reset?

**Capitolo 01: Reset?**  
Pikappa aprì gli occhi, mentre attorno a lui il piano segreto della Ducklair Tower scompariva, lasciando il posto alle pareti di una nave evroniana.  
Nella sua mente si stava facendo spazio una conoscenza che non gli apparteneva. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma sapeva esattamente cosa stava succedendo.  
Di fronte a lui Zondag, il suo vecchio nemico, gli dava le spalle, puntando un'arma contro un papero che l'eroe avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, il quale lo vide e spalancò gli occhi.  
"Ciao, Zondag." Salutò, mentre il suo corpo olografico si completava.  
"Chi ha parlato?!" Urlò l'alieno, voltandosi verso di lui e digrignando subito i denti per la rabbia.  
"Credevi davvero di essere riuscito a cancellarmi?" Domandò serio Pikappa, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
"E quello chi è?" Fece Paperino, guardando il diverbio tra i due.  
"Prima che _l'Ondata di Riconfigurazione Temporale_ investisse la mia epoca, Uno mi ha trasferito in forma olografica in questa dimensione!" Spiegò Pikappa all'alieno, che restò fermo a fissarlo con puro odio. "Sono qui per spiegare al terrestre che hai di fronte come sconfiggerti!"  
"Non se ho qualcosa da dire in proposito!" Replicò l'alieno, voltandosi verso l'altro papero e cominciando a caricare il suo fucile.  
"Usa l'arma di Vendor, Paperino! Ora!" Ordinò Pikappa.  
Il papero si tuffò di lato per evitare il raggio laser di Zondag, riuscendo a recuperare l'arma dello scienziato caduto per salvare la Terra.  
Senza esitazione, la alzò contro l'alieno. Lyla, Juniper, Vendor… Avevano dato la loro vita per salvare la Terra. Paperina, Qui, Quo, Qua, lo zio Paperone… tutti quelli che conosceva dipendevano dal suo prossimo gesto.  
E con questi pensieri fece fuoco.  
L'Evroniano nero urlò di dolore e rabbia, per poi regredire velocemente a una forma molto più piccola e totalmente innocua, che Paperino non seppe riconoscere come nulla che avesse mai visto prima. Lasciando cadere a terra l'arma, Paperino sospirò, per poi voltarsi verso Pikappa, che annuì con un sorriso.  
"Come conosci il mio nome?" Chiese, avvicinandosi e facendo ridacchiare l'ologramma.  
"È semplice: io sono te." Rispose lui, indicandosi e tornando serio.  
"N-Non capisco…"  
"È difficile da spiegare, ma sappi che se il tuo tempo fosse stato diverso, avresti visto cose che un papero può solo immaginare. Navi da combattimento in fiamme all'ombra di Venere; eroine sacrificarsi e trasformarsi in una stella. E avresti visto i Raggi Tachionici balenare nel buio alle porte di Evron."  
Pikappa non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, ripensando a tutto quello che aveva vissuto.  
"Ma tutti questi momenti non andranno perduti… finché ci sarà qualcuno per raccontarli…" Mormorò, sentendo l'energia venire meno. "È tempo di sparire…"  
Con queste ultime parole, l'eroe che aveva protetto la Terra dall'invasione evroniana si abbandonò all'oblio del tempo.

* * *

Phantom schiacciò il pedale dell'acceleratore, permettendo così alla moto e al sidecar al suo fianco di saltare un piccolo fosso.  
Al suo fianco Dolly osservava il grosso diamante rosso che avevano appena rubato.  
"Non è più divertente come una volta." Osservò, mettendolo in tasca.  
"Che vuoi farci cara? Non ci sono più ispettori come Pinko." Rispose il suo compagno, senza distrarsi dalla guida. "Anche il nonno l'avrebbe pensata come te, tuttavia non dipende da noi. Con tutti gli attacchi di quegli alieni, noi ladri passiamo in secondo piano."  
"Però mai nulla d'interessante… provo un po' d'invidia per Macchia e Pietro, almeno loro hanno sempre una sfida rappresentata da Topolino e i suoi amici…"  
"Possiamo sempre chiamare tuo fratello e chiedergli di farci arrestare, se proprio ci tieni." Sghignazzò Phantom.  
"Molto divertente, caro. Come se ci desse comunque ascolto. È l'unico supereroe del pianeta che fa effettivamente qualcosa contro l'invasione."  
"Ricordati che la maggior parte delle persone non ne è a conoscenza. Noi abbiamo il nostro collega temporale a informarci di questi fatti, ma il resto dei civili lo ignora. E a meno che non siano tutti parte della polizia o dell'esercito, i supereroi sono nelle stesse condizioni."  
"Sì, sì, lo so… e in fin dei conti, sono contenta che sia mio fratello a occuparsene. Almeno Qui, Quo e Qua sono al sicuro con lui."  
Phantom annuì con un semplice cenno.  
La loro attenzione, però, fu subito attirata da una stella cadente, che li superò. Prima che uno dei due potesse dire qualcosa, la meteora andò a schiantarsi proprio in un campo poco lontano, facendo tremare il terreno e costringendo il ladro gentilpapero a sterzare di colpo, rischiando di cappottarsi, e fermando la loro corsa pochi metri dopo.  
"Cos'è stato?" Domandò Dolly, uscendo dal sidecar e osservando la colonna di fumo bianco che si stava alzando dal punto d'impatto del proiettile spaziale.  
Phantom non rispose, limitandosi a tirare fuori dal cruscotto una pistola.  
"Meglio andare a vedere. Preparati a fare davvero una chiamata a tuo fratello. Di questi tempi, una cosa caduta dallo spazio non è mai sicura."  
I due ladri si addentrarono nei campi, fino a raggiungere una voragine larga poco meno di una decina di metri, ancora coperta dal fumo.  
"Vado a vedere di cosa si tratta." Disse Oliver Quackett, per poi cominciare a scendere dentro il cratere senza aspettare una risposta dalla moglie.  
Il ladro indossò degli occhialini, ereditati da suo nonno, che gli permisero di vedere oltre la nube di fumo grigio. E sgranò subito gli occhi.  
"Dolly, presto, vieni qui! Mi serve il tuo aiuto!" Chiamò con voce preoccupata.  
Della lo raggiunse subito, anche lei con gli stessi occhialini indosso, e avendo la sua stessa reazione.  
Di fronte a loro, privo di sensi e con il costume lacerato e bruciato in più punti, c'era Paperinik, ancora fumante per la caduta appena fatta.  
"Paperino!" Urlò la papera, togliendosi la maschera e raggiungendo il fratello ferito, chinandosi al suo fianco e poggiando la sua testa sulle proprie gambe, nella speranza di aiutarlo a svegliarsi.  
Il papero mascherato alzò lentamente le palpebre, osservando il volto della sorella, che gli apparve sfocato.  
"D-Della? Sei tu?" Mormorò, per poi chiudere di nuovo gli occhi. "Perdonami… Non sono riuscito a proteggerli…"  
Dicendo ciò perse di nuovo conoscenza, mentre Oliver raggiungeva la moglie.  
"Meglio portarlo subito via." Disse, riuscendo appena a nascondere la sua preoccupazione. "Presto arriveranno le autorità. E se si scopre che Paperinik è ferito, potrebbero esserci delle gravi conseguenze."  
Della annuì, per poi prendere il braccio del fratello e alzandolo, con l'aiuto di Oliver.

* * *

"Allora Uno? Quanto ci metti?" domandò impaziente Pikappa al suo socio virtuale, osservandolo analizzare il campione di gas procuratogli da Lyla, cercando di non guardare fuori dalle finestre, dove infuriava l'invasione degli Evroniani.  
"Tsk. Voi intelligenze biologiche credete che ai computer non serva tempo per un lavoro ben fatto." Replicò Uno, poco prima di venire distratto da un allarme. "Strano." Fece, avvicinandosi a uno schermo. "I sensori registrano un'anomalia nel flusso temporale."  
"Oh, no! Non dirmi che anche Kronin ha deciso di entrare in azione, oggi!" Sbottò esasperato l'eroe, avvicinandosi. "Ci mancano solo i Bassotti e Amelia e abbiamo fatto jackpot!"  
"Uhm… Non credo. Perché dovrebbe recarsi nell'istante in cui- OH, NO!" Urlò l'intelligenza artificiale, per poi far apparire attorno a Pikappa uno scudo.  
"Ehi, che cosa stai facendo?!" Esclamò lui, cercando di liberarsi.  
"Devi raccontare cos'è successo!" Rispose velocemente Uno. "Solo tu puoi salvare la Terra ora."  
"Non è molto diverso da quello che ho sempre fatto finora, sai?"  
"No, non è così. Devi avvertire te stesso. Il tempo sta venendo totalmente riscritto. Questi sono i nostri ultimi momenti, ma dovrei riuscire a proiettarti per un tempo sufficiente nella nuova linea temporale!"  
"Uno, che cosa stai dicendo?! Per una volta spiegati!"  
"Mi dispiace, Pikappa… Questo è un addio. E temo definitivo. I Guardiani sono stati sconfitti."  
"Cosa-"  
"Qualcuno ha colpito i primi due Guardiani. Di conseguenza, tutta la loro storia sta venendo cancellata. Questa è la fine. Ma tu, Pikappa, puoi ancora salvare il tempo che verrà. Devi trasmettere le conoscenze per annientare gli Evroniani. Questo è l'ultimo compito che ho da darti."  
"Aspetta Uno, che cosa ne sarà di te? E di tutti gli altri?"  
Uno chiuse gli occhi, per poi voltarsi verso gli schermi. "Buona fortuna, Pikappa."  
Il papero mascherato cercò di urlargli di fermarsi, ma scomparve prima di riuscire a proferire parola.  
L'intelligenza artificiale restò in silenzio, mentre gli strumenti attorno a lui cominciavano a sparire, venendo rapidamente sostituiti da dei normali arredamenti terrestri.  
"È stato bello combattere al tuo fianco, socio." Disse, prima di svanire nel nulla, lasciando il posto a un semplice computer silenzioso.

* * *

"Uno!" Chiamò il papero mascherato, aprendo di colpo gli occhi e mettendosi seduto, pendendosene subito dopo, quando una fitta lo costrinse a tornare sdraiato.  
"Aspetta, sdraiato?" Rifletté, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di trovarsi in un letto, in quella che a prima vista gli parve la suite di un hotel, vista l'eleganza del mobilio.  
"Ben svegliato." Fece una voce, mentre la porta della stanza si aprì, lasciando entrare un papero dai capelli neri, che indossava una semplice maglietta dello stesso colore. "Ci hai fatto prendere uno bello spavento."  
L'eroe lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi sussultare e portarsi una mano sul volto.  
"Tranquillo, non ti abbiamo tolto la mascherina." Lo calmò subito Oliver. "Sappiamo bene che l'identità dell'eroe che combatte contro gli Evroniani deve restare segreta."  
"Tu… te ne ricordi?" Domandò lui, fissandolo.  
"Certo. È piuttosto difficile da dimenticare, con quasi un'invasione aliena al giorno." Ridacchiò l'altro. "Devo dire che ci siamo spaventati non poco nel vedere Paperinik ferito in quel modo. Hai diverse ustioni e tagli abbastanza profondi su tutto il corpo. Ti abbiamo portato qui di nascosto per non far sapere in giro che eri stato sconfitto."  
"Non sono stato sconfitto!" Replicò lui, stizzito. "Gli Evroniani hanno attaccato noi Guardiani nel nostro punto più debole! Non potevamo difenderci da un attacco al tempo!"  
Oliver sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. "Guardiani?" Ripeté sorpreso.  
"Sì. I Guardiani della Galassia, l'ordine di cui faccio parte. Se ti ricordi di me, dovresti ricordarti anche di loro. Sono vestiti come me, e sono venuti in nostro soccorso durante la precedente invasione di scala mondiale."  
"Mi spiace, ma non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando, Paperinik."  
Il papero mascherato si voltò verso di lui. "Perché continui a chiamarmi in quel modo? Non è il mio nome, anche se simile… Sono Pikappa, credevo non fosse neppure difficile da sbagliare."  
Quackett restò in silenzio a osservarlo.  
" _Perché mi è così famigliare?"_ Pensò intanto il supereroe. " _Possibile che l'abbia già visto?"_  
"Dev'essere per la caduta, la botta dev'essere stata più forte di quanto credessimo." Disse infine il moro. "Qual è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?"  
"Beh, io e Un- un mio amico stavamo cercando di usare il gas di Vendor per respingere gli Evroniani, quando abbiamo scoperto che il tempo stava venendo riscritto. Il mio amico dev'essere riuscito a salvarmi… oppure la riscrittura si è fermata, visto che la situazione, da quel che mi hai detto, non è cambiata."  
Cercando di ignorare il dolore, Pikappa si mise seduto, per poi girare le gambe e alzarsi dal letto, solo per inciampare al primo tentativo di compiere un passo.  
Oliver lo raggiunse in tempo per evitargli di cadere. "Sei ferito gravemente. Non potrai muoverti per qualche giorno."  
"Ma io devo tornare indietro… Paperopoli è in pericolo… Devo proteggere tutti quanti…" Ribatté lui, mentre Oliver lo aiutava a rimettersi sdraiato.  
"Paperopoli è al sicuro. Non si sa perché, ma gli Evroniani se ne sono andati." Rispose subito il ladro. " _Almeno, se fosse sotto attacco i telegiornali non parlerebbero d'altro… soprattutto quell'Angus, che accuserebbe sicuramente Paperinik della situazione."_ Aggiunse mentalmente.  
"Dove siamo? E come avete fatto a trovarmi?"  
"Siamo in un hotel vicino a New York. E sei letteralmente caduto dal cielo. Sei stato fortunato che eravamo lì vicini."  
"Eravamo? Continui a parlare al plurale, ma non vedo nessun altro."  
"Io e mia moglie. Dovrebbe tornare tra poco. È andata a sbrigare una piccola… commissione."  
Proprio in quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta. "Caro? Posso entrare?"  
A quella voce Pikappa si voltò incuriosito verso la porta. " _Questa voce… l'ho già sentita… ma dove-"_  
I suoi pensieri si interruppero quando Oliver aprì, lasciando entrare una papera dai capelli biondi, con addosso una maglietta da marinaio decorata con un farfallino rosso.  
"Della?!" Esclamò Pikappa, saltando di nuovo seduto, questa volta accorgendosi appena del dolore.  
"Ci conosciamo?" Domandò lei, sorridendogli dopo aver abbracciato il marito.  
" _Ma certo! È Oliver, ecco perché mi sembrava di averlo già visto!"_ Pensò Pikappa, per poi cercare di inventarsi velocemente una scusa per la sua gaffe.  
"E-Ecco… una volta ho incontrato Paperino… e mi ha raccontato di te, facendomi vedere una tua foto."  
"Oh, dovevo immaginarlo. A mio fratello piace sempre raccontare di me. È un peccato che per il mio lavoro non riesca a incontrarlo spesso. E dopotutto, è ovvio che tu mi conosca, visto che sei il suo migliore amico."  
"S-Scusa?" Chiese Pikappa, preso alla sprovvista.  
"Paperino è il miglior amico di Paperinik. È una cosa risaputa da tutti."  
"Ancora questo Paperinik?" Sbottò lui. "Il mio nome è Pikappa. Pi-kap-pa! Inoltre, con Paperino ci ho scambiato qualche parola ogni tanto, ma definirci amici… beh, è un po' tanto, no?"  
"Pikappa? Sì, mi pare che qualche volta Angus ti abbia chiamato così… eppure tu ti sei sempre fatto chiamare Paperinik. E mio fratello mi ha parlato tante volte di te."  
"Che cosa sta dicendo? Io non gli ho mai accennato dell'altro me…" Pensò l'eroe.  
"Scusa cara, puoi venire un attimo?" Fece Oliver, indicando la porta.  
Lei annuì, per poi seguirlo, lasciando solo il papero mascherato.

"Non ha perso la memoria, sa degli Evroniani e sa che ci combatte contro." Disse Phantom, guardando Dolly. "Tuttavia, non riconosce il suo nome. Anzi, dice che ci sono altre persone con il suo costume che lo hanno aiutato."  
"Il che non è successo. L'unica persona che ha indossato un costume simile al suo era tuo nonno, John. E non mi risulta che abbia creato una società di supereroi."  
"Forse è sotto gli effetti di una qualche arma Evroniana."  
"E perché mai dovrebbero limitarsi ad alterargli qualche ricordo, invece di riscrivergli la memoria e convincerlo di essere dalla loro parte?"  
"Un impostore?"  
"Mi ha riconosciuto, perciò lo escluderei. A meno che non siano riusciti a copiare la sua memoria, tuttalpiù mi avrebbe potuto scambiare per Paperino con una parrucca."  
"Vero… ma cosa facciamo allora?"  
"Non vedo molte alternative, anche se l'idea non mi piace affatto… dovremmo riportarlo a Paperopoli."  
"Stai scherzando?! Non possiamo farci vedere lì, e di certo non possiamo mascherarci di fronte a lui. Sarebbe come confessargli che cosa facciamo."  
"Lo so, per questo ho detto che non mi piace come soluzione. Ad ogni modo, abbiamo qualche giorno di tempo prima di agire."  
"Pensi sia il caso di contattare il Razziatore?"  
"Non aiuterebbe Paperinik senza una ricompensa. Solo se fosse a rischio il suo tempo, forse."  
"Che cosa dicono le autorità per il cratere?" Domandò il papero, decidendo di cambiare argomento.  
"Non avendo trovato nulla, lo considerano come effetto della caduta di un semplice meteorite. Nessuno sospetta nulla."  
"Meglio così."

Una moto si fermò in procinto dei nastri delimitatori, che circondavano un piccolo cratere.  
Una ragazza scese da essa, togliendosi il casco e avvicinandosi, ma venne subito fermata da un poliziotto.  
"Mi spiace, ma non si può passare."  
La ragazza sbuffò, per poi tirare fuori un cartellino. "Roh Pinko, giornalista di 00 Channel. Il governatore mi ha autorizzato a ispezionare questo sito." Si presentò, tirando fuori un altro foglio, che il poliziotto prese e lesse con attenzione.  
"Sembra tutto in regola." Disse infine, non senza nascondere il suo fastidio. "Veda solo di non intralciare le nostre indagini, signorina Pinko."  
"Sì, so come funziona. Mio nonno adorava raccontarmi di quando era ispettore." Replicò lei, per poi superare le strisce.  
In quei momenti ringraziava le vecchie amicizie di famiglia. Senza quelle, dubitava fortemente che avrebbe mai avuto il permesso di accedere a zone esclusive come quella con tanta facilità.  
Senza fare rumore, cominciò a scattare foto al cratere. Non era una grande notizia, ma un meteorite vicino a una delle città più importanti d'America avrebbe avuto comunque il suo impatto.  
Fece per andarsene, quando la sua attenzione cadde su un pezzo di tessuto blu.  
Facendo attenzione che nessuno la vedesse, si chinò e lo prese. Solo allora si accorse che era blu da una parte e rosso dall'altra. Inoltre, dai bordi anneriti, sembrava essere stato bruciato.  
"Ma questo è…" Mormorò, osservando il pezzo di stoffa con occhi attenti.

* * *

E finalmente sono riuscito a cominciare questa storia!  
Come scritto nell'anteprima, questa fiction è il seguito della mia precedente storia "L'ultima avventura di Fantomius", ambientata qualche tempo dopo, e come avete visto, hanno fatto subito la loro entrata in scena ben tre personaggi apparsi nell'ultimo capitolo.  
E sì, questa storia sarà un crossover tra PKNA e Pikappa. No, non chiedetemi come mi è venuta in mente perché non so rispondervi XD  
Bene, direi che non ho altro da dire... se non augurarvi buon Natale e felice anno nuovo!  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	2. Sogni e misteri

**Capitolo 02: Sogni e misteri**  
Paperinik viaggiava a tutta velocità sulla PKar, cercando di raggiungere in tempo la sua destinazione.  
"Com'è la situazione Uno?" Domandò attraverso lo scudo Extraformer.  
" _ **Critica, socio!"**_ Rispose la voce dell'intelligenza artificiale. " _ **I miei sensori non riescono a identificare la natura della creatura, e ovviamente nemmeno il sale di tuo zio serve a qualcosa."**_  
"Ricordami solo di controllare che sotto il Deposito non ci sia qualche vecchio cimitero indiano o roba simile. È incredibile come riesca ad attirare tutti i criminali di questo e di altri universi!"  
" _ **Secondo i miei dati prima c'era Forte Paperopoli, ma il cimitero era-"**_  
"Ero ironico, Uno." Sospirò Paperinik, raggiungendo il Deposito, dove un'enorme creatura verde, che sembrava fatta di gelatina, aveva già intaccato le mura per poter mangiare le monete.  
"Proviamo con un bel raggio paralizzante!" Propose Paperinik, facendo uscire il raggio dal suo scudo. Ma con sua grande sorpresa esso passò attraverso il mostro senza fargli alcun effetto.  
"Ok… Alternative, Uno?"  
" _ **Una sola socio… Schiva!"**_ Urlò lui, avvertendo giusto in tempo l'eroe di un pugno che minacciò di colpirlo.  
"Insomma, che cosa stai facendo, eroe da strapazzo?!" Gli gridò contro Paperone, mentre caricava di nuovo a sale la spingardina.  
"Tento di fare il mio lavoro, mi sembra ovvio!"  
"È tutto inutile, Pikappa." S'intromise una nuova voce, che costrinse il papero mascherato a spostare lo sguardo verso i piedi del mostro, dove si trovava un uomo dai folti capelli castani presenti tutt'intorno alla testa come la falda di un cappello, lasciando completamente calva la parte centrale. "Ho perfezionato la mia creatura. Questa volta non riuscirai a vincerla!"  
Paperinik saltò di fronte a lui. "Temo di essermi perso un passaggio. E poi cos'è tutta questa confidenza? Solo gli amici mi possono chiamare Pikappa, mentre gli altri Paperinik. Quindi tu puoi chiamarmi _Signor_ Paperinik."  
"Paperinik o Pikappa, non m'importa." Rispose l'altro, sorridendo. "Fatto sta che non puoi fermare Vulnus Vendor!"  
"Sì, okay, ti aggiungerò all'agenda dei miei nemici tra Evroniani e Pirati Temporali, contento?"  
" _ **Tecnicamente dovresti inserirlo dopo entrambi."**_ Replicò Uno.  
"Era un modo di dire." Disse subito il papero, sospirando. "Bene, facciamo in fretta. Fai il tuo solito discorso da cattivo che vuole conquistare il mondo e-"  
L'eroe non finì la frase che dovette evitare un altro pugno da parte del mostro.  
"Ehi! Vedi almeno di seguire il copione! _Prima_ la spiegazione, _dopo_ l'attacco!"  
"Questa è la tua fine, Pikappa. E dopo che sarai scomparso, il mio genio avrà finalmente la gloria che merita!"  
"Fantastico… un altro scienziato pazzo… Non bastava Fairfax, vero?"  
" _ **Ti consiglio di non distrarti!"**_ Avvertì Uno. " _ **Sto cercando di analizzare quella creatura per trovare il suo punto debole, ma ci vorrà qualche minuto."**_  
"Allora ho tutto il tempo per un ballo, giusto?"  
A quelle parole cominciò a risuonare una musichetta, che coprì tutti i rumori della battaglia.  
"…Stavo scherzando, Uno."  
"Zio?"

Paperino grugnì, girandosi nel letto.  
"Zio!" Lo chiamarono assieme i suoi tre nipoti.  
"Uff… che c'è?" Chiese lui, aprendo gli occhi.  
"Noi stiamo andando a scuola. Ma se non ti sbrighi arriverai _tu_ tardi al lavoro."  
"Sgrunt. Grazie…" Bofonchiò lui, mettendosi seduto e sbadigliando.  
"Sempre a dormire… e si lamenta pure quando si sveglia… E adesso si mette pure a contare…" Sentì dire da uno dei nipotini, facendolo sospirare.  
"Già, proprio sempre a dormire…" Ripeté, per poi scendere in cucina mentre sentiva la porta chiudersi. "Una volta ci riuscivo almeno nei sogni, ora combatto pure in quelli…" Disse tra sé mentre iniziava a prepararsi una grossa tazza di caffè. "E l'idea di affrontare Angus di prima mattina certo non mi aiuta a trovare la giusta motivazione."  
"Un'altra nottataccia?" Chiese una voce alla finestra.  
Paperino sospirò divertito. "Angus non ha ancora preparato il servizio, Lyla?"  
"Oh, sì, è anche pronto ad andare in onda." Rispose la papera, salutandolo dalla finestra. "Ma preferisco apprendere una notizia direttamente dalla fonte."  
"Ti va un caffè? O preferisci una pila? Così ti racconto tutto."  
"Accetto l'invito ma declino la colazione. Sono entrambe incompatibili con me." Rispose lei, per poi raggiungere la porta per entrare. "Allora, cosa preoccupa Paperinik a tal punto da non farlo dormire?" Domandò poi sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
"Solo dei sogni più strani del solito. Non li definirei nemmeno incubi."  
"Non starai ancora pensando a Fantomius, vero? È tornato tutto come doveva essere nella storia."  
"Oh, no, no. So che la Tempolizia non fa nessun errore in questi casi. Solo, è da un paio di giorni che sogno di nemici che ce l'hanno a morte con me, ma io non li ho mai visti prima."  
"Davvero? Questo è curioso… dalle mie informazioni sui sogni, dovresti sognare qualcosa che hai visto, al massimo distorto."  
"Non so cosa dirti. Stanotte è toccato a un tale Vulnus Vendor. E continuava a chiamarmi Pikappa."  
"Forse è solo lo stress. Perché non ti prendi una vacanza?"  
"Come se potessi. Non posso chiedere a nessuno di prendere il mio posto."  
"Beh, almeno dal tuo lavoro di fattorino a 00 Channel." Propose Lyla.  
"E Angus me lo permetterà secondo te? Quello ama vedermi disperare solo perché sono ' _amico'_ di Paperinik."  
"Purtroppo io non posso aiutarti in alcun modo. Sono solo un droide che controlla che il tempo non subisca alterazioni. Se potessi combattere al tuo posto lo farei volentieri."  
"Ti ringrazio Lyla, ma è una questione che devo risolvere io. Dopotutto, sono Paperinik, no?"  
La giornalista sorrise, annuendo. "Già. L'eroe di Paperopoli. Va bene, dai. Vedrò di farti guadagnare qualche minuto di ritardo senza che Angus se ne accorga."  
"Sei un'amica, Lyla."  
Il droide continuò a sorridere, per poi alzarsi. "Ora è meglio che vada. Non sono famosa per arrivare in ritardo."  
Paperino la salutò, osservandola allontanarsi attraverso la finestra.  
" _ **Sai socio, sognare nemici inesistenti può essere controproducente."**_ Disse Uno, mentre la sua testa appariva sullo schermo del televisore.  
"E spiare un amico non è una cosa bella." Replicò lui, senza fare una piega, ormai abituato a quelle improvvisate.

* * *

"E spiare un amico non è una cosa bella." Sbottò Pikappa, seduto nel sidecar, mentre Della era seduta dietro al marito, che stava guidando la moto all'interno di Paperopoli, entrambi muniti di casco con la visiera scura. All'eroe invece avevano nascosto il volto grazie a un berretto, dato che non erano riusciti a convincerlo a togliersi la mascherina. Aveva sostituito il costume grazie alla funzione dell'Extransformer, che aveva poi nascosto in uno zaino, e ora indossava solo una maglietta blu.  
Il trio era partito dopo un paio di giorni, che avevano permesso all'eroe precipitato dal cielo di riprendersi a sufficienza dalle ferite subite.  
"Paperino ha diversi contatti. Ed è tuo amico, no?" Replicò la nuova Dolly, continuando a tenere le braccia attorno alla vita del marito.  
"Ve l'ho detto, abbiamo parlato solo un paio di volte. Non tendo a collaborare con molti civili. E quei pochi con cui l'ho fatto non sono sempre stati così fortunati da uscirne incolumi…" Mormorò, mentre davanti agli occhi, osservando da lontano la Ducklair Tower, poteva quasi vedere un grosso mostro precipitare, senza che lui potesse far nulla per salvarlo.  
"Questo spiega perché negli ultimi tempi ti sei isolato sempre di più." Parlò Oliver. "I giornali dicevano che rispetto a prima collabori di meno con la polizia."  
"Diciamo solo che quando sei il guardiano di un intero pianeta, tendi ad avere qualche attacco di egocentrismo. Però è strano… l'ultima volta che ho visto la città era gravemente danneggiata."  
La coppia di ladri rimase in silenzio. Nonostante le decine di attacchi, Paperopoli non aveva mai davvero ricevuto grossi danni.  
"Ti lasceremo a casa di Paperino, poi sarai libero di fare ciò che vuoi, d'accordo?" Continuò il papero alla guida.  
"D'accordo. Da lì dovrei essere in grado di contattare il mio… socio, se vogliamo chiamarlo così. Mi deve qualche spiegazione."  
Phantom non rispose, limitandosi ad accelerare, mentre alcune telecamere inquadravano il trio.

* * *

" _ **Che strano…"**_ Rifletté Uno, mentre sullo schermo appariva il video appena girato da una telecamera di sicurezza, che mostrava un sidecar sgusciare attraverso il traffico della città. " _ **Tutti e tre i passeggeri sembrano avere con sé delle tracce tachioniche… Ma tutte di basso livello."**_  
Accedendo ad altri video di sorveglianza, l'intelligenza artificiale cercò di vedere il volto dei tre paperi, ma con suo dispiacere dovette constatare che non era possibile a causa dei caschi e del cappello.  
" _ **Forse dovrei sentire un parere di Lyla… Potrebbero anche essere dei suoi colleghi."**_ Suppose, per poi spostare la sua attenzione su un altro schermo, dove vide Angus sbraitare come al solito contro il Direttore di 00 Channel.

"Cos'è questa storia?!" Urlò il kiwi, sbattendo un pugno sulla scrivania del proprio capo. "Avevo già pronto il mio servizio! E lo cancellate per uno stupido buco in un campo?!"  
"Quello stupido buco si è creato vicino a una delle città più importanti del mondo!" ribatté il Direttore. "E la polizia impedisce quasi a chiunque di avvicinarsi! Abbiamo la possibilità di avere uno scoop, e rispetto alle tue solite notizie su Paperinik attirerà di sicuro l'attenzione di altri spettatori!"  
"Ridicolo! Che cosa c'è di meglio di un servizio che dimostra la colpevolezza del Paperiniko?"  
"Angus, c'è una chiamata per te!" Intervenne Paperino, facendo entrare giusto la testa nella stanza. "Dice che è importante."  
"Bah! Questa storia non finisce qui!" Continuò a inveire contro il Direttore, per poi uscire, facendo cadere indietro il fattorino.  
"Quando una giornata inizia bene…" Mormorò lui, rialzandosi.  
Angus si sedette sulla sua poltrona, prendendo subito in mano il telefono.  
"Chiunque tu sia, spero abbia una più che ottima ragione per disturbarmi!"  
"Ciao Angus. Di ottimo umore sento, come sempre." Fece la voce dall'altra parte della linea.  
"Ah, sei tu… chiami per vantarti di avermi portato via il servizio?"  
Il kiwi fu sul punto di sbattere giù la cornetta quando sentì Roh ridacchiare.  
"Scusa, scusa, lo so quanto ci tieni a denigrare gli eroi, ma ti chiamo perché mi serve la tua esperienza proprio in questo campo."  
"Vuoi soffiarmi anche la mia notizia preferita?"  
"Oh, no, non sono come mio nonno… non ho una fissazione nel prendere tizi con mantello e maschera, lascio più che volentieri quel compito a te. In compenso, penso che le foto che ti sto inviando ora possano interessarti non poco."  
Angus sbuffò, per poi aprire il programma di posta elettronica sul pc.  
Paperino passò lì vicino per consegnare un pacco giusto in tempo per vedere il becco del giornalista deformarsi in un ghigno.  
"Queste foto sono vere?" Chiese al telefono. "E l'hai trovato proprio lì?"  
Paperino alzò la testa verso di lui, mentre Angus metteva giù il telefono.  
"Camera 9! Vieni qui subito!" Sbraitò, costringendo il povero cameraman, che stava parlando con un suo collega, a raggiungerlo subito.  
"Che succede Fangus?" Domandò lui, atono come sempre.  
"Andiamo a caccia di supereroi. E se siamo fortunati non ne troveremo traccia!"  
A quell'uscita sia Camera 9 che il fattorino lo guardarono perplessi, come anche Lyla poco lontano.  
"Che cosa voleva dire?" Chiese Paperino alla sua amica, raggiungendola con la scusa di consegnarle un pacco.  
"Non ne ho idea, ma il fatto che la sua rabbia sia sparita di colpo mi preoccupa."  
"E se Angus è felice, tutti gli altri hanno ottimi motivi per temere."

* * *

Oliver frenò davanti al numero 17 di via dei Platani.  
"Eccoci qui." Annunciò, abbassando il cavalletto della moto.  
Pikappa saltò subito fuori dal sidecar, per poi entrare nel giardino, fermandosi dopo pochi passi e girandosi verso i due parenti.  
"Perché non vi fermate da Paperino? Sono _sicuro_ che sarebbe più che felice di rivedervi. Per non parlare di Qui, Quo e Qua."  
Della sorrise triste. "Ci piacerebbe, ma purtroppo non possiamo. Sarà per un'altra volta."  
"Come sarebbe a dire?" Domandò il papero mascherato. "Sono i vostri figli! Come potete ignorarli?!"  
"Abbiamo preso questa decisione tempo fa. È per il loro bene." Rispose Oliver.  
Pikappa chiuse le mani a pugno. Aveva chiesto più volte alla sorella il perché non fosse più venuta a riprendersi i tre paperotti. Non che se ne volesse liberare, anzi, avrebbe sofferto non poco se fosse successo. Tuttavia sapeva riconoscere che per loro era meglio crescere con i loro genitori invece di uno zio disoccupato che passa metà giornata ad affrontare criminali o alieni e l'altra a dormire.  
"Credici Paperinik, non è una soluzione che abbiamo scelto volentieri, ma per loro stare con noi era ed è pericoloso."  
"Più pericoloso di restare in una città piena di criminali e invasa puntualmente dagli alieni?" Replicò retorico lui, ignorando ancora una volta quel nome.  
"Ci sei tu a proteggerla. E c'è Paperino. Ho sentito che anche lo zio Paperone si preoccupa per loro." Fece Della, ridacchiando sotto il casco. "Anche se l'ultima volta che l'ho visto ci ha buttati tutti fuori dal deposito."  
"Fosse davvero così facile…" Mormorò Pikappa, voltandosi nuovamente, sentendo solo il motore della moto riaccendersi, seguito da un'accelerata.

* * *

"Allora Uno, hai idea del perché Angus sia diventato improvvisamente così felice?" Domandò Paperino, entrando nel rifugio per poi lasciarsi cadere seduto su una poltrona che il suo amico virtuale fece spuntare sotto di lui.  
" _ **Beh, sì, e devo dire, sono piuttosto curioso su come sia possibile."**_  
"Davvero? Tu, la più grande intelligenza artificiale terrestre (e forse non solo) non riesci a capirlo? Oggi nevicherà…"  
" _ **Beh, potrei formulare più ipotesi se avessi l'oggetto in questione da poter analizzare."**_ Replicò Uno, per poi accendere lo schermo di fronte all'eroe, mostrando una foto.  
"Ma quello è-" Fece lui sorpreso, subito interrotto dall'alleato.  
" _ **Un pezzo del tuo mantello. Dai dati della foto sembra corrispondere in tutto e per tutto. Salvo il fatto che non è possibile, visto che non sei mai andato vicino a New York, luogo dov'è stata scattata questa foto."**_  
"Aspetta, hai detto New York? Non è lì che è caduto quel meteorite di cui parlavano oggi al telegiornale?"  
" _ **Esattamente. Ho subito fatto degli esami al luogo grazie alle telecamere della polizia e della PBI, e sono rimasto sorpreso."**_  
"Che cos'era? Una nave evroniana? Qualche altra razza di alieni malvagia? La mia lista dei debiti scivolata da un aereo di mio zio?"  
" _ **Nulla, Paperinik. Il cratere era vuoto. Sembra che l'unico pezzo di qualcosa, che tuttavia non è stato trovato dalla polizia, fosse quel tessuto."**_  
"Non può essere finito lì dopo uno dei miei scontri, spinto dal vento?" Azzardò il papero.  
" _ **Lo escludo. Secondo i miei dati, nessuna corrente può averlo portato fin-"**_  
"Ok, ok, ho capito. Se voglio una lezione mi basta andare da Pico. Hai scoperto qualcos'altro?"  
" _ **Nulla di rilevante. C'è stato solo il furto di un diamante esposto in un museo di New York quella sera stessa, ma-"**_  
"Non mi occupo più di furti a distanza." Lo interruppe subito Paperino. "Se capita fermo ancora i Bassotti, ma solo se sono sulla strada. Ora ho altre priorità."  
" _ **Lo so, ma per il momento non rilevo alcuna nave Evroniana in orbita attorno al pianeta."**_  
"Una buona notizia. Bene, allora se non hai bisogno d'altro, mi assenterò per un po'. Lo zione ha usato la sua dose di crediti per richiamarmi a lucidare le sue monete, perciò vedi di trovare un qualsiasi pericolo che mi dia una scusa per assentarmi."  
" _ **Dovresti cominciare a farti pagare, socio. Almeno non avresti problemi di questo tipo."**_  
Paperino sorrise, per poi alzarsi e dirigersi verso l'uscita. "Un eroe lavora gratis, fa parte del nostro contratto."

"Dovrei davvero farmi aumentare lo stipendio…" Borbottò Pikappa, riuscendo a entrare in casa da una finestra lasciata aperta. "E ho pure perso le chiavi… dove lo trovo un ferramenta con cui non ho debiti?"  
Mentre diceva ciò si tolse la mascherina, per poi salire le scale ed entrare in camera sua, dove prese subito una delle sue amate magliette e si coprì la testa con il suo immancabile berretto.  
"Ehi Uno, che ne dici? Non puoi aiutarmi, eh?" Domandò ad alta voce.  
Ma non arrivò nessuna risposta.  
"Uno? So che mi senti, perciò rispondi."  
Attese qualche secondo, ma nessun rumore accennò alla presenza del suo amico.  
A quel punto il papero sbuffò, prendendo lo zaino che nascondeva lo scudo Extraformer.  
"Uno, questa farsa è durata anche troppo. Che ne dici di rispondermi adesso?"  
Ma lo schermo dove di solito appariva la testa verde rimase spento.  
"Che cosa significa? Non mi ha mai fatto aspettare tanto…"  
Si diresse verso il televisore, per poi batterci contro le dita, come per bussare.  
"Uno? Che ti prende? Cominci a preoccuparmi… Ho violato qualche altro regolamento dei Guardiani? Se sì dai, evita pure di darmi lo stipendio il prossimo mese, ma almeno fammi sapere qualcosa!"  
Paperino guardò ormai implorante lo scudo, ma nessuna risposta arrivò.  
"Uno…" Mormorò, per poi voltarsi verso la finestra, da cui poteva vedere la Ducklair Tower. "Non ti è successo nulla, vero?"

* * *

Ed eccomi ad aggiornare anche questa storia!  
Beh, direi che la situazione non è affatto semplice per i nostri due eroi... E le cose non faranno altro che complicarsi ulteriormente!  
In questo capitolo non è successo molto, ma nel prossimo posso assicurarvi che ci sarà uno degli incontri più attesi di sempre... e non sarà tra i due supereroi!  
Detto questo... al prossimo capitolo!


	3. Della o Paperino?

**Capitolo 03: Della o Paperino?**  
"Non ci posso credere…" Si lamentò Oliver mentre, armato di chiave inglese, smontava un pezzo del motore. "Abbiamo attraversato deserti, inseguimenti e chissà quanto altro… e si rompe proprio qui, nell'ultimo dei posti dove doveva succedere! Tuo fratello porta proprio sfortuna, sai?"  
Della, che nel frattempo si era tolta la giacca da moto tenendo però il casco, ridacchiò. "Beh, è uno dei motivi per cui cercavo di stargli alla larga da piccola. Anche se ho sentito che durante il suo periodo dalla nonna era migliorato. Andava solo male a scuola."  
"Che bello… E dire che credevo fosse solo una voce o una delle sue tante maschere…" Poco dopo aver detto ciò sbuffò, per poi gettare la chiave a terra. "Niente. Con il kit che ho dietro non posso riparare il guasto. Dovremo rivolgerci a qualcuno e-"  
"Permette?" S'intromise una voce.  
La coppia si voltò, ritrovandosi a guardare Archimede, con il suo immancabile assistente Edi in piedi su una spalla.  
"Se vi serve una mano con la moto, ci posso pensare io." Continuò l'inventore, sorridendo, per poi voltarsi verso Della. "Paperino? Non pensavo ti piacessero le moto. Ti ho sempre visto usare solo la 313 e-"  
"Mi spiace, ma sta sbagliando persona. Non sono Paperino." Lo frenò subito lei, mentre il marito sbuffava.  
"Dovresti deciderti a cambiare look, _cara_." Disse, sottolineando l'ultima parola. "Una blusa da marinaio non è proprio l'ideale per evitare certi disguidi."  
Archimede restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi sussultare. " _Per mille lampadine di Edison!_ Che figura da parte mia!" Esclamò, per poi togliersi il cappello e chinarsi leggermente. "Perdonate il mio errore, ma mi avete ricordato un mio amico, che è solito vestirsi allo stesso modo. Anche se ha un papillon diverso." Aggiunse, ridacchiando.  
"Non si preoccupi. Come mio marito ha detto, non sono nuova a simili episodi, ma non me la prendo."  
"Sono io che ci resto male. Ad ogni modo, grazie per la disponibilità. Io sono Oliver Duck, mentre lei è mia moglie Della."  
"Archimede Pitagorico. Inventore e ripara-tutto." Ricambiò l'aquilotto, soffermandosi un attimo sui due nomi appena sentiti. "E a questo proposito, se volete il mio laboratorio è poco lontano. Posso aggiustarvi la moto in pochi minuti. Ovviamente gratis. E no, non accetto proteste, consideratelo un risarcimento per il mio errore di prima." Disse, interrompendoli prima che potessero dire qualcosa.  
"Beh, allora non possiamo certo rifiutare." Fece Della, mentre il marito annuiva, rimettendo su i pezzi che aveva smontato.  
"Ci penso io a trasportarla. È il momento di provare questa versione tascabile del mio ' _Annullatore di Gravità'_ che ho messo a punto proprio qualche giorno fa." Dicendo ciò tirò fuori da una tasca una penna e la puntò contro la moto, che si sollevò in aria come se fosse un palloncino, restando a mezzo metro d'altezza. "Ovviamente ho impostato un limite di altezza, altrimenti continuerebbe a volare senza mai fermarsi. Qualche anno fa ho tentato con le macchine e non è stato un bel risultato…"  
I due annuirono, per poi seguirlo fino al suo laboratorio, dove l'inventore posò la moto nel garage, afferrando subito qualche strumento di lavoro che la coppia di ladri non aveva mai visto prima, ma data la fama di Archimede, non ne furono sorpresi.  
"Uhm… sembra che il motore abbia ceduto completamente." Fece lui, esaminando la moto. "Posso sostituirvelo, ma questo mi porterà via qualche ora per adattarla."  
"Non c'è una soluzione più veloce?" Domandò Della.  
"Temo di no. Potrei tentare di ripararlo, ma c'è il rischio che si rompa nuovamente tra pochi chilometri. Se volete posso fornirvi un mezzo sostitutivo, come i miei pattini sonici o-"  
"A dir la verità vorremo lasciare la città il prima possibile." Lo interruppe Oliver. "Senza offesa, ma da quel che abbiamo sentito non è proprio la più sicura dello Stato."  
"Oh, vi riferite agli alieni, vero? Beh, noi Paperopolesi ormai ci abbiamo fatto il callo. E poi è raro che qualcuno di loro si avvicini effettivamente a un civile. Paperinik li ferma sempre prima."  
I due si guardarono, per poi annuire.  
"A proposito di Paperinik… sta bene?" Chiese Dolly.  
"Credo di sì. Immagino sia sotto stress continuo, ma nulla che non può gestire. Ogni tanto un suo amico mi scrive per farmi sapere quale minaccia ha sventato, ma oltre a quello mi affido ai miei occhi per giudicare. Di certo non a quell'Angus."  
"E negli ultimi giorni? Abbiamo sentito che è scomparso e-"  
"Davvero?" Esclamò Archimede, guardandoli. "Strano, l'ho intravisto proprio ieri notte mentre faceva il suo solito giro di ricognizione."  
L'inventore si accorse che doveva aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, perché la coppia di sposi sembrò sbiancare a quell'affermazione. Almeno, Oliver.  
"N-Ne sei sicuro?" Domandò lui.  
"Non ci sono molti che sorvolano i cieli della città con una macchina rossa volante, ma perché quelle facce?"  
"Ma allora… chi abbiamo portato qui?" Sussurrò Della al marito, che si portò una mano sotto il mento per pensare.  
"Forse non era davvero qui e il suo socio ha mandato in giro un suo ologramma… ho sentito che lo ha fatto più volte."  
"Di cosa state parlando?"  
Dolly Paprika guardò l'inventore attraverso il casco.  
"Lo abbiamo incontrato anche noi ieri… ma era da tutt'altra parte, e se n'è andato solo stamattina."  
"Tutto qui?" Replicò l'inventore, sospirando di sollievo. "Probabilmente ha usato uno dei vecchi robot che gli avevo costruito. Così da far credere di essere in giro anche quando effettivamente non lo era."  
"Ma se così non fosse… e ci avesse ingannato…" Cominciò Oliver.  
"Significherebbe che lo abbiamo portato direttamente…" Continuò Della, deglutendo.  
"Dai ragazzi!" Conclusero insieme, per poi correre subito fuori.  
"Ehi, aspettate!" Li richiamò l'inventore, senza però riuscire ad attirare la loro attenzione.  
Archimede li osservò allontanarsi lungo la strada, mentre Edi si avvicinava.  
"Chissà di cosa parlavano…"

* * *

Uno si rivolse allo schermo, dove osservò Paperino tirare fuori l' Extraformer dallo zaino.  
" _ **Com'è possibile?"**_ Si chiese, mentre lo ascoltava chiamarlo, per poi voltarsi e osservando un altro schermo, dove poteva vedere un secondo Paperino impegnato a lucidare le monete dello zio. " _ **Come possono esserci due Paperino nello stesso momento in due posti diversi? Le mie analisi confermano che entrambi sono veri e hanno le stesse tracce tachioniche addosso, quindi escludo che uno di loro possa venire da un'altra epoca."**_  
Poi, se avesse potuto spalancare gli occhi, di sicuro lo avrebbe fatto.  
Il Paperino presente a casa alzò lo scudo, che cambiò forma, diventando un orologio da polso.  
" _ **Non può essere! Una simile tecnologia è ancora in lavorazione, non può averla!"**_ Affermò, per poi cominciare un controllo di tutte le armi nascoste dentro la Ducklair Tower. " _ **Non può aver rubato nulla dai piani segreti… Non senza che io lo venissi a sapere. Meglio che avverta subito Paperinik."**_

* * *

Paperino sospirò, poggiando a lato l'ennesima moneta che aveva dovuto pulire, mentre il telefono di zio Paperone cominciò a suonare.  
"Tra questo e un attacco Evroniano, tendo quasi a preferire il secondo." Bofonchiò.  
"Nipote!" Chiamò urlando il papero più ricco del mondo. "C'è una chiamata per te!"  
Paperino alzò lo sguardo verso l'uscita del caveau, sorpreso. Poi, senza aspettare un secondo di più, corse fuori, raggiungendo lo studio dello zio, che gli porse scocciato la cornetta.  
"Sappi che ti detrarrò il tempo della telefonata."  
"Non mi aspettavo altro." Rispose lui sarcastico, afferrando la cornetta. "Pronto?"  
" _ **Guai in vista, socio!"**_ Esclamò la voce del suo amico virtuale, che gli fece andare di traverso la saliva.  
"U-Uno, che cosa stai facendo?! _D-Due_ , lo sai che non puoi chiamarmi mentre sono… sono a lavorare dallo zione!" Si corresse in tempo, ricordandosi che anche Paperone era presente nella stanza e che lo guardava con attenzione.  
" _ **Lo so, ma è un'emergenza. Devi tornare subito qui."**_  
"Non posso, e credimi, nemmeno un'invasione aliena potrebbe farmi allontanare da qui prima che finisca."  
"Proprio così!" Intervenne la voce dello zio.  
" _ **Fammi parlare un attimo con lui. E tranquillo, non dirò nulla d'importante."**_  
Paperino allontanò la cornetta incredulo, per poi girarsi verso il parente dietro di lui. "Vuole parlare con te, zio."  
"Altro tempo da perdere? Passa… ma sappi che questo finirà sulla tua lista!"  
Paperon de' Paperoni gli strappò il telefono di mano. "Quanto tempo hai ancora intenzione di far perdere a me e al mio indebitato nipote?"  
Paperino restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi sussultare vedendo lo zio sbiancare.  
"C-Come? D-Dice sul serio? Ma è una cifra enorme, mi creda e-" Si zittì per qualche minuto, per poi accendere il computer e controllare alcune cose. "S-Sì, ricevuto tutto… Sì, credo sia sufficiente… A-A risentirci…"  
Senza dire altro, mise giù la cornetta, fissando incredulo il nipote.  
Poi aprì un cassetto della scrivania, tirando fuori un lungo foglio di carta, che consegnò a Paperino.  
"Non so chi sia il tuo amico, ma o è molto stupido o ha davvero molti soldi da buttare via. Ha saldato tutti i tuoi debiti passandomi alcuni progetti di invenzioni che non avevo mai visto, e il mio fiuto mi dice che mi faranno guadagnare miliardi."  
Paperino spalancò gli occhi, prendendo tra le mani la lista che per tanti anni lo aveva tenuto sotto lo scacco dello zio.  
"Ora… credo sia meglio che tu lo raggiunga. Per pagare così tanto per farti andare via, credo che sia davvero urgente, no?"  
L'eroe di Paperopoli non poteva non essere d'accordo. Se Uno aveva venduto allo zio dei progetti di Everett, allora era davvero importante.  
Salutando lo zio, corse subito fuori.  
Paperone intanto continuò a guardare incredulo lo schermo del computer.

* * *

Paperino attraversò di corsa la hall della torre, fiondandosi subito in uno degli ascensori, che partì senza che lui dovette premere un qualsiasi tasto.  
"Allora, che cosa succede?" Chiese il papero.  
" _ **Abbiamo un possibile problema, che secondo le mie previsioni, potrebbe arrivare qui tra poco."**_ Rispose Uno tramite gli altoparlanti.  
"Vuoi dire che mi hanno scoperto?"  
" _ **Non so se è il termine giusto da usare… Per questo preferisco farti vedere di persona."**_  
"Ora cominci a preoccuparmi davvero. Prima mi salvi da mio zio, ora fai il misterioso…"  
" _ **È andato prima a casa tua. E sa di me."**_ Rispose semplicemente il suo amico.  
Paperino restò in silenzio per un paio di secondi.  
"Non puoi far andare più veloce questo coso?" Domandò infine, per poi sentire l'accelerazione.  
Un minuto dopo l'eroe varcò la porta del piano segreto, prendendo subito il costume lanciato da una mano artificiale.  
"Fammi vedere tutto." Disse semplicemente, mettendosi la mascherina attorno agli occhi.

Pikappa, vestito da Paperino, uscì di corsa da casa, diretto verso la Ducklair Tower.  
" _Qualunque cosa sia successa, è stata sufficiente per zittire Uno. Sperando che non sia stato distrutto."_ Pensò. " _L'idea di ritrovarmi Due come guida mi terrorizza non poco… visto quello che mi farebbe."_  
"Paperino!" Si sentì chiamare da una voce a lui ben nota.  
Lì, dall'altra parte della strada, Lyla lo stava salutando con la mano.  
"Lyla!" Esclamò lui al settimo cielo, attraversando di corsa la strada. "Non sai quanto sono felice di vederti sana e salva!"  
"Addirittura?" Ridacchiò lei. "È passata solo qualche ora dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti."  
A quella frase Pikappa sussultò. "Q-Qualche ora?"  
La giornalista a quel punto fece sparire il sorriso, sostituendolo con un'espressione preoccupata. "Stai bene?"  
"Io… sono sparito per giorni, Lyla. Credevo che fossi rimasta ferita…"  
"Di cosa stai parlando? Ci siamo salutati in redazione, dopo che Angus se n'è andato per seguire quella pista. A proposito, il tuo misterioso amico ha scoperto nulla?"  
Pikappa, a quel punto, fece un passo indietro. "Lyla… come sta Lyo?"  
"Chi, scusa?"  
Quello bastò a confermare all'eroe che durante la sua assenza doveva essere successo qualcosa di davvero grave. Senza dire altro, corse via, lasciandosi alle spalle una spiazzata Lyla Lay, che sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.  
"Che cosa gli è preso? Improvvisamente il suo battito è aumentato, come se avesse paura…"  
Prima che potesse fare altre ipotesi, il suo cellulare cominciò a suonare.  
Lo tirò subito fuori dalla tasca, per poi rispondere senza guardare chi fosse. "Pronto?"  
"Lyla, stai bene?"  
Il droide sbuffò. "Paperino, puoi spiegarmi che cosa sta succedendo? Sei corso via come se fossi-" Ma la papera si zittì, mentre sentiva la risposta dell'amico. "Ne sei sicuro?"  
"I dati in nostro possesso sembrano confermarlo."  
"Questo spiega la sua reazione… Vuoi che faccia qualcosa?"  
"Mi basterebbe sapere se nel futuro questo fatto è noto oppure no. Io intanto devo sbrigarmi a risolvere un'altra questione… personale."  
Lyla percepì una distorsione nella sua voce.  
"Altri problemi?"  
"Diciamo solo… che oggi è giornata di visite inattese."

La porta d'ingresso fu scossa da un tremito, seguito subito dopo da un altro.  
Al terzo finalmente cedette, uscendo dai cardini e crollando miseramente a terra, mostrando Oliver con il pugno in avanti, e dietro di lui Della, sempre con il casco a nasconderle la testa.  
"Vieni fuori!" Urlò subito il papero, avanzando lentamente dentro la casa, pronto a colpire chiunque si fosse fatto avanti.  
"Mio fratello non la prenderà bene…"  
"Tuo fratello potrebbe anche essere in pericolo. E non solo lui."  
Della a quel punto sospirò, ma annuì.  
"Pikappa, vieni fuori!" Gridò di nuovo Phantom. "Ci hai mentito! Che cosa vuoi?!"  
"Questo potremmo chiederlo noi." Disse una voce, facendo girare la coppia.  
Paperina, accompagnata da Gastone, varcò l'ingresso ormai aperto.  
"Ehilà cuginastro. È da un po' che non ci vediamo." Fece quest'ultimo, guardando Della, che non rispose.  
"Quindi è questo quello che fai adesso?" Domandò Paperina, incrociando le braccia. "Ti diverti ad abbattere le porte assieme a uno sconosciuto?"  
"Questo è… inaspettato." Fece Oliver, portandosi una mano sul fianco per poi sospirare. "La situazione è sempre più complicata."  
"Chi sei? Non mi pare di averti mai visto prima tra gli amici del cugino." Disse Gastone, guardandolo attentamente.  
"Già, non eri nella lista degli invitati perché eri in una delle tue solite crociere attorno al mondo, quindi immagino non ci siamo mai visti prima."  
"Invitati?" Ripeté Paperina, per poi guardare il suo ex. "Di cosa sta parlando, Paperino?"  
"Credo sia meglio se ti togli il casco… _cara_." Disse il ladro, guardando la moglie, che annuì.  
"Cara?!" Esclamarono gli altri due, osservandola slacciarsi il casco, rivelando così la sua bionda chioma.  
"D-Della?!" Balbettò Gastone, incredulo.  
"Ciao… cugino. Hai ragione, è davvero tanto tempo che non ci vediamo." Salutò lei, per poi rivolgersi a Paperina. "E tu devi essere Paperina. L'ex fidanzata di mio fratello, vero?"  
"E io sono Paperinik." Intervenne una quinta voce, mentre alla finestra compariva come dal nulla l'eroe di Paperopoli, che guardò la porta rotta, sospirando mentalmente. "E ora vorrei sapere che cosa sta succedendo di preciso."

* * *

-  
Ed eccomi con l'aggiornamento!  
E infine, è successo! Della e Paperino uno di fronte all'altro! E ora può cominciare la festa!  
Come andrà la loro riunione? E Pikappa cosa combinerà?  
Queste e altre risposte nel prossimo capitolo! (sperando di riuscire a postarlo prima XD)


	4. Paperinik e Pikappa

**Capitolo 04: Paperinik e Pikappa**  
Lyla si fermò di fronte alla vecchia fabbrica che Paperinik le aveva detto di raggiungere.  
"Century, eh?" Mormorò.  
"Fuori!" Urlò una voce.  
La giornalista si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Paperino scappare via, mentre un papero con il pizzetto e dai lunghi capelli castani si frapponeva tra lui e l'ingresso della fabbrica.  
"Non so chi tu sia, ma non credere di poter venire qui e comportarti come se fosse casa tua!"  
"Lyo, sono io! Come fai a non riconoscermi?!" Replicò Paperino, fermandosi e girandosi a guardarlo.  
"Non so come fai a conoscere il mio nome, ma per te sono il signor D'Aq! E ora vedi di sparire!"  
"Lyo! Non puoi avermi dimenticato! Dopo tutte le volte che mi hai aiutato per affrontare Vulnus Vendor!"  
A sentire quel nome Lyla sgranò gli occhi. Era lo stesso che Paperino, l'altro Paperino, aveva detto di aver incontrato nel suo ultimo incubo.  
"Che sia una coincidenza?" Si chiese a bassa voce, per poi tornare a osservare i due paperi.  
"Non ho la più pallida idea di chi tu stia parlando!" Sbraitò Lyo, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. "E ora vattene!"  
"No, io-"  
"Eccoti qua, Paperino!" Intervenne il droide, facendosi avanti. "Ti ho cercato ovunque. Non è stato bello scappare via in quel modo."  
"Lyla…"  
"Un'altra scocciatrice? Cos'ho fatto di male?"  
"Lo scusi, ha avuto una giornata pesante…" Fece la papera, sorridendo e prendendo per un braccio Paperino, che protestò.  
"Aspetta, che cosa state facendo? Lyla, digli qualcosa… è lui che ti ha riattivata, vi conoscete benissimo!"  
Lyo alzò un sopracciglio a quella frase, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi a tornare sui suoi passi e chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Solo allora Lyla lasciò la presa.  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?" Mormorò Pikappa, lasciandosi cadere a terra, per poi sbattervi un pugno contro. "Cosa prende a tutti quanti?!"  
"Direi che è il momento di farla finita." Affermò Lyla, per poi tirare fuori una pistola stordente. "Sei stato scoperto. Non so chi tu sia davvero, se un Evroniano mutaforma o qualche altro pazzo, ma mi vedo costretta a dichiararti in arresto."  
Paperino alzò lo sguardò incredulo. "Lyla… cosa stai facendo ora?"  
"Tempolizia. Solitamente non interverrei, ma per quanto ne so tu potresti essere un criminale temporale."  
"Tempolizia? Ma tu non sei una di loro… Tu sei un droide trovato da Lyo… Abbiamo combattuto assieme molte volte… nell'ultima battaglia contro Vendor, mi hai aiutato a prendere un campione del suo gas… Come puoi aver dimenticato tutto questo?!" Urlò.  
"Io sono amica del vero Paperino… non tua, impostore."  
Sentendo ciò il papero sgranò gli occhi. "Ma certo… ancora lui…"  
"Uh?"  
"Dev'essere opera del mio droide futuristico… probabilmente non sono riuscito a evitare che Due si attivasse, così alla fine mi ha davvero trasformato in un robot… E devo essere tornato di nuovo indietro per fermarlo."  
"Adesso stai delirando. Non si può trasformare una persona in un droide."  
"Invece è possibile… lo abbiamo fatto anche noi con Lyo, dopo che Vendor l'ha trasformato in un mostro… era l'unico modo per salvarlo."  
"Chi è questo Vendor che tu e Paperino continuate a nominare? Non esiste nei nostri archivi."  
Pikappa non rispose, limitandosi a rialzarsi e portando in alto il braccio con l'orologio, che mutò subito forma, riassumendo il suo aspetto originario. Poi da esso uscì una sostanza nera, che avvolse completamente Paperino, fino a creare il suo costume.  
"Non ti preoccupare Lyla… troverò un modo per restituire a tutti voi i ricordi giusti. Prima però… devo fermare un certo droide."  
La giornalista restò al suo posto, incapace di accettare ciò che i suoi circuiti avevano appena registrato. Aveva visto decine di volte Paperino diventare Paperinik, ma mai in maniera tanto appariscente.  
"A-Aspetta-" Tentò di richiamarlo. Inutilmente, dato che lui accese i propulsori dell'Extraformer e volò via, in direzione della Ducklair Tower.  
"Questo è un bel guaio…"

"Allora? Sto aspettando delle risposte. Ed è meglio che me le diate prima che Paperino torni a casa. Non so se sarebbe così entusiasta di scoprire che suo cognato gli ha sfondato la porta."  
I quattro paperi di fronte a lui restarono immobili. Fu Della a farsi avanti alla fine.  
"Temo che abbiamo fatto un guaio che possa averlo messo in pericolo."  
Paperinik guardò negli occhi la sorella. Erano anni che non la incontrava, molto prima che le mandasse i nipotini. E trattene un sorriso nel vedere che non era cambiata.  
"Spiegati."  
"Noi… stavamo facendo un giro in moto dalle parti di New York. Immagino tu sia a conoscenza di ciò che è successo qualche giorno fa, vero?"  
"Sì, ne ho sentito parlare. Un meteorite."  
"Non è del tutto esatto…" Rivelò Oliver. "Noi eravamo proprio lì quando si è schiantato. Siamo corsi a vedere che cos'era caduto e… beh, ti abbiamo trovato lì, in mezzo al cratere, fumante e con il costume a pezzi."  
Paperinik sgranò gli occhi. "Non è possibile! Non mi muovo da Paperopoli da diversi giorni. Non posso essere finito lì. E credo che mi ricorderei bene una simile battaglia, se ne fossi uscito tanto malconcio."  
"Beh, scusa tanto se noi non abbiamo la telecronaca in tempo reale di ciò che succede qui." Replicò leggermente stizzita Della.  
"Sì, lo so che non v'importa molto di ciò che potrebbe succedere ai vostri figli, visto l'alto numero di chiamate che Paperino mi dice di ricevere da voi." Commentò sarcastico l'eroe.  
Nel frattempo Paperina guardava lo scambio di battute tra le due parti. Non aveva mai incontrato prima i genitori di Qui, Quo e Qua… e vederli lì, davanti a lei, l'aveva sorpresa non poco, ma ora non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quale fosse il loro legame con Paperinik. Entrambe le parti parlavano tra di loro con perfetta disinvoltura.  
"Abbiamo avuto il nostro da fare. Se abbiamo lasciato i nostri figli da mio fratello è stato per un buon motivo!"  
"Ne sono sicuro, ma non è con me che ne dovete parlare. Ora, torniamo all'altro… me. Lo avete soccorso, immagino, prima dell'arrivo della polizia."  
"Esatto. Quando ha ripreso i sensi, mi ha riconosciuto, dicendo di avermi visto in una foto. Tuttavia…" Della ridacchiò, scocciata. "Dovevamo dare retta al nostro istinto. Non dovevamo lasciarci ingannare dallo scudo e dalla mascherina… era ovvio che non eri tu. Ce l'ha pure detto più volte. Pikappa, non Paperinik."  
"Come?"  
"Continuava a dire che il suo nome era Pikappa, non Paperinik. Inoltre ha detto qualcosa su dei Guardiani…"  
Paperinik restò in silenzio.  
"Capisco. Beh, a dire il vero non molto, ma direi che non ho tempo per pensarci su. Perché lo avete portato qui allora?"  
"Pensavamo che Paperino potesse aiutarlo. Ora però-"  
Ma una serie di bip interruppe Della, mentre Paperinik alzava lo scudo.  
"Che succede? Sarei piuttosto impegnato al momento."  
" _ **Temo che siamo nei guai socio."**_ Rispose la voce di Uno, alla quale gli altre quattro spalancarono leggermente gli occhi.  
Della e Oliver sapevano che c'era qualcuno che lo aiutava da dietro le quinte, ma per Paperina e Gastone quella era una totale novità.  
"Che cos'altro succede?"  
" _ **Beh… stai per sfondare le vetrate di 00 Channel…"**_  
L'eroe restò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
"Sto per fare cosa?" Domandò infine, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.

"Niente, non c'è traccia di Paperinik da nessuna parte!" Esclamò entusiasta Angus, lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona.  
"E perché la notizia ti entusiasma tanto?" Domandò un suo collega.  
"Perché significa che la mia fonte aveva ragione. Paperinik dev'essere kaput. Fuori gioco. Sconfitto. E-"  
"E in volo…" Mormorò il collega, facendo un paio di passi indietro, mentre guardava la vetrata alle spalle del kiwi, che alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
"Beh, non lo escludo, magari lo hanno spedito nello spazio e-"  
Non concluse la frase.  
L'ampia finestra dietro di lui esplose in mille pezzi, disseminando frammenti per tutta la stanza.  
"Non ancora, Angus. Ma presto potrei mandarci qualcuno." Rispose Pikappa, ritirando il braccio estensibile dell'Extraformer.  
Il kiwi si girò lentamente, mentre gli altri guardavano increduli la scena.  
"Dunque finalmente riveli il tuo vero volto, eh?" Asserì, deglutendo a vuoto. "Sapevo che questo sarebbe successo prima o poi! Finalmente ho la prova che sei un criminale! E sei venuto a portarmela direttamente sulla scrivania!"  
L'eroe lo guardò male. "Quindi anche tu sei stato colpito… Umpf, riportare tutto come prima sarà più difficile del previsto."  
Senza rivolgere un ulteriore sguardo al giornalista, alzò lo scudo verso il soffitto. "I piani di sopra sono ben protetti… da fuori. Entrare da qui sarà più facile."  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, un pugno nero attraversò la vetrata rotta, colpendolo in pieno sul volto e facendolo volare attraverso tutta la redazione.  
"Che cosa sta-?" Fece il Direttore, aprendo la porta del suo ufficio giusto in tempo per vedersi passare davanti Pikappa, che andò a sbattere contro un muro, cadendo poi a terra dopo aver lasciato la sua impronta su di esso.  
"Detesto quando qualcuno prende il mio biglietto per una festa. Soprattutto quando io stesso non vi sono stato invitato!" Protestò Paperinik, saltando giù dalla PKar e atterrando proprio di fronte ad Angus, che continuava a spostare lo sguardo tra i due paperi mascherati.  
"Due… Paperinik?!" Esclamò incredulo, per poi afferrare letteralmente Camera 9 di peso e portandolo davanti a sé. "Non osare perdere un singolo fotogramma di tutto questo o ti spiumo piuma per piuma! Lo voglio pronto per l'edizione di stasera!"  
"Ahia… Che botta… Ora capisco perché gli Evroniani ce l'hanno con me…" Borbottò Pikappa, alzandosi e massaggiandosi il becco.  
"Allora, chi abbiamo qui?" Domandò Paperinik, avvicinandosi al suo doppio. "Di sicuro un buon trasformista, per essere così identico a me."  
"Senti chi parla… il droide che mi sostituirà in futuro che mi dà del falso… divertente." Replicò l'altro.  
Paperinik per tutta risposta alzò lo scudo, pronto a colpire. "Droide? Temo che tu ti stia sbagliando di grosso. Ora, dimmi chi sei."  
"Come se non lo sapessi." Continuò l'altro, per poi imitarlo. "Ma se proprio ci tieni a questa sceneggiata, chi sono io per dire di no? Sono Pikappa, il Guardiano della Terra. Colui che ha respinto uno dei più grandi attacchi Evroniani della storia della Galassia."  
"Xadhoom avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire in proposito…" Ribatté Paperinik con un sorriso triste, pensando all'amica. "Ma credo sia meglio che chiarisca un punto che non ti deve essere molto chiaro: il mio nome è Paperinik. Pikappa è un soprannome che solo pochi possono usare. E gli imitatori non sono sulla lista."  
"Imitatore? Buona questa. Facciamo vedere a tutti chi sei davvero!"  
Senza dire altro fece partire dallo scudo un raggio laser, che Paperinik neutralizzò subito con una barriera.  
"Uno, com'è possibile?" Chiese rivolto al suo amico, che stava osservando la scena da una delle telecamere di sicurezza. "Quello è un vero scudo Extraformer! Il mio non dovrebbe essere unico?"  
" _ **Lo sto analizzando."**_ Rispose lui, facendo sgranare gli occhi a Pikappa. " _ **Ma sembra del tutto identico al tuo. Solo fatto con materiali leggermente più scadenti. Tuttavia, come ho già verificato, ha delle funzioni inedite."**_  
"Anche Uno?!" Urlò di colpo Pikappa. "Come hai fatto a convincere anche lui?!"  
"Non credo tu sappia di chi stai parlando."  
"Certo che lo so! Non ci sono molte teste verdi giganti in grado di controllare tutti i com-"  
Ma prima che potesse finire la frase, Paperinik lo colpì nuovamente con il suo pugno estensibile, mentre i giornalisti di 00 Channel continuavano a guardare con incredulità ed entusiasmo professionale lo scontro.  
"Non so davvero per chi tifare… Ma a chi importa? In ogni caso, io vinco un servizio storico!" Ridacchiò Angus, mentre Camera 9 restò in silenzio a contemplare la scena.  
"Come fai a conoscerlo?" Domandò Paperinik, ritirando il braccio. "Nessuno ne è a conoscenza."  
"Mi prendi in giro? Quando ha dovuto evitare l'attivazione di Due, si è rifugiato nei pc di tutto il mondo. Tutti sono a conoscenza della sua esistenza, anche se non conoscono i dettagli!"  
I due eroi restarono a guardarsi per qualche secondo.  
Poi, insieme, volarono uno contro l'altro, colpendosi a vicenda e cadendo entrambi indietro, salvo rialzarsi subito.  
"Non male… devi avermi spiato per davvero tanto tempo…" Borbottò Paperinik, massaggiandosi la guancia.  
"E tu devi aver guardato davvero attentamente i video del passato, per riuscire a tenermi testa usando le mie stesse tecniche."  
" _ **Socio, devi porre fine a questo scontro il prima possibile, o rischia di rivelare altre informazioni importanti."**_ Disse la voce di Uno.  
"Lo so, lo so. Devo solo-"  
"Smettila di usare i miei amici!" Urlò Pikappa, cogliendolo di sorpresa e colpendolo con il suo pugno vero, costringendolo ad arretrare. "Uno è un mio carissimo amico, nonché maestro e socio! Non sarei mai stato in grado di salvare la Terra senza di lui! Non ti permetto di sfruttarlo in questo modo!"  
"Non so come tu abbia scoperto di lui… ma ti sbagli. Io non lo sto usando. Lui è davvero mio amico e compagno di avventure, ma concordo con te su un punto: senza il suo aiuto, salvare la Terra sarebbe impossibile. Ma per te… credo userò qualcosa di vecchio."  
Detto ciò si portò una mano alla cintura, per poi prendere delle specie di biglie e lanciarle a terra, creando subito una cortina di fumo, che impedì agli altri presenti di vedere.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?! Simili trucchi non sono lontanamente da me!" Esclamò Pikappa, guardandosi in giro e tenendo lo scudo pronto a far fuoco.  
"Sembra che tu non mi abbia studiato poi così bene. Questo era il mio modo di fare prima dell'arrivo degli Evroniani." Rispose la voce di Paperinik, la quale sembrava provenire da tutto attorno.  
"In mille anni sembra che io sia diventato più furbo, eh? Te lo concedo, così si ha qualche possibilità in più di sorprendere gli avversari."  
"Mille anni? Non sono mica così vecchio!"  
"Non mi prendere in giro!" Urlò Pikappa, per poi notare un movimento vicino a lui nella nebbia artificiale e fare subito fuoco con i laser.  
Quello che non si aspettava era di sentire un grido femminile, mentre le ventole del piano si attivavano, facendo scomparire il fumo.  
Lì, sotto i suoi occhi increduli, c'era Lyla, che si teneva un braccio danneggiato con l'altra mano per evitare di far vedere i circuiti ai suoi colleghi.  
"Lyla!" Chiamò subito Paperinik, raggiungendola.  
"Ugh… ho sperato di raggiungervi in tempo e di prenderlo alle spalle… ma sembra che abbia degli ottimi riflessi." Fece lei, mentre del liquido di colore rosso scendeva dalla ferita. "Non ti preoccupare." Aggiunse poi sottovoce. "Non è nulla di grave, mi basterà una manutenzione straordinaria per tornare come prima."  
"Perché Lyla?" Li interruppe Pikappa. "Perché aiuti quell'impostore?!"  
"Perché è mio amico." Rispose lei calma. "Paperinik, nonostante quello che qualcuno dice…" E guardò di sottecchi Angus, il quale per tutta risposta continuò a tenere fermo Camera 9. "… è un eroe. Senza di lui, questo pianeta sarebbe stato conquistato tempo fa."  
Pikappa restò in silenzio, per poi abbassare lo scudo Extraformer. "Va bene, basta così. Ditemi cosa devo fare per riportare tutto come prima. Io voglio solo riavere la mia vita."  
Paperinik lo guardò serio, per poi girarsi verso quelle che erano le vetrate del piano. "Seguimi. E vedi di non fare altri giochetti. Visto che sai tante cose, ormai non vedo perché continuare a nascondertele." Poi si voltò verso la sua amica. "Ce la fai o vuoi un passaggio?"  
"Non preoccuparti per me. Vedi solo di risolvere questa situazione ora."  
L'eroe annuì, per poi attivare i razzi dello scudo e volare fuori, seguito da Pikappa.  
Angus e gli altri non fecero nemmeno un passo.  
"Questo… Beh, è stato incredibile." Si limitò a dire alla fine il kiwi. "Direttore, mi concede la diretta stasera, vero?"  
"Perché non stai già lavorando al servizio?" Replicò lui, per poi voltare lo sguardo verso la sua migliore giornalista. "Lyla, andiamo, ti porto in ospedale."  
"Non ce n'è bisogno, grazie." Rispose lei, continuando a tenere coperta la ferita. "Preferisco occuparmene da sola."  
"Ma-"  
"A casa ho tutto l'occorrente. Non è la prima volta che mi succede, dovresti saperlo." Disse sorridendo, per poi dirigersi senza alcun problema verso l'ascensore.  
Mentre scendeva, una voce le parlò tramite gli altoparlanti.  
" _ **Sicura di non avere bisogno di una mano?"**_ Domandò Uno.  
"Come ho detto prima, posso cavarmela da sola. Davvero pensi che non siamo attrezzati per simili situazioni?"  
" _ **Ma dovresti chiamare qualcuno dal 23° secolo. Ti posso aggiustare io senza doverli scomodare."**_  
Lyla si voltò verso la telecamera dell'ascensore.  
"Odin Eidolon ha pensato a tutto. Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi di nulla." Ribadì.  
E come sapeva che sarebbe successo, Uno non replicò ulteriormente.

* * *

E dopo una marea di tempo, eccomi con il nuovo capitolo!  
Scusatemi, ma è stato un periodo piuttosto pieno... ma non mi fermo!  
E così i due eroi finalmente si sono incontrati... e non è stato proprio tra i più pacifici XD.  
Ma adesso le cose entreranno nel vivo... dopotutto siamo solo a metà della storia. E spero di non dovervi far aspettare ancora così tanto tempo...  
Alla prossima!


	5. Spiegazioni e gas

**Capitolo 05: Spiegazioni e gas**  
Mentre nella Ducklair Tower si svolgeva la battaglia tra i due supereroi, Oliver, Della, Paperina e Gastone rimasero a casa di Paperino, su richiesta dell'eroe mascherato.  
"Quindi voi siete i genitori di Qui, Quo e Qua." Disse infine Paperina, non riuscendo più a reggere quel silenzio.  
"Già. E ormai credevo tu fossi ufficialmente loro zia, ma a quanto pare hai preferito la fortuna."  
"Chi non lo farebbe?" Ridacchiò Gastone. "E aggiungerei anche la bellezza."  
"Ho dato a Paperino fin troppe possibilità. Ha scelto lui di perderle."  
"Non ti sei mai chiesta perché non arrivava mai in tempo ai vostri appuntamenti, vero?" Intervenne Oliver, sospirando. "Odio chi non va a fondo alle questioni…"  
"Beh, caro, non tutti sono come la tua famiglia." Osservò Della, sorridendogli. "È stato tuo nonno dopotutto a dar via a questa tradizione."  
"Oh, giusto!" Esclamò il marito, battendosi un pugno sulla mano. "Gastone Paperone!"  
"Presente. Vuoi un autografo, vero? Dopotutto, sono abbastanza famoso."  
"Sì, in effetti voglio una tua firma. Su un assegno con diversi zeri, possibilmente." Aggiunse Oliver, mostrando un ghigno sul proprio volto quando vide la sorpresa su quello di Gastone.  
"Prego?"  
"Villa Rosa. Mi è giunta voce che sia stato tu a farla saltare in aria, corretto?"  
"Beh, sì, ma non è stata colpa mia. Qualcuno ha sostituito una candela con della dinamite… ma perché ti interessa?"  
"Perché ero io il legittimo erede di quella villa. È stata messa all'asta e poi spedita come premio per un errore." Spiegò, ben sapendo che in realtà faceva tutto parte del piano di suo nonno John. "Quindi mi aspetto un sostanzioso risarcimento."  
A quella frase i due paperi sgranarono gli occhi.  
"N-Non dire assurdità. Quella villa apparteneva a Lord Quackett, un gentilpapero di inizio secolo, di cui si sono perse le tracce negli anni venti."  
"Forse dovrei dirvi il nome completo di mio marito." Intervenne Della. "Vi presento Oliver 'Duck' Quackett, nipote di Lord John Lamont Quackett e Dolly Papera Quackett."  
Gastone e Paperina restarono in silenzio, cercando di assimilare le nuove informazioni.  
"Q-Quindi Qui, Quo e Qua… in realtà sono gli eredi di una famiglia nobile?" Dedusse incredula l'ex di Paperino, mentre Gastone scoppiava a ridere.  
"Incredibile! E pensare che il cuginastro probabilmente non lo sa neppure! Altrimenti non passerebbe la vita come uno squattrinato e vi chiederebbe i soldi solo per divertirsi e-"  
Non ebbe tempo di finire la frase che si beccò uno schiaffo in faccia dalla cugina, che lo fece cadere dritto sul didietro.  
"Mio fratello potrà avere tanti difetti, ma di certo con è un approfittatore come te. Credi che non gli abbiamo proposto di usare i nostri soldi, anche solo per il disturbo che si è preso con i nostri figli? Ma ha sempre rifiutato. Ha sempre detto che è suo dovere di zio insegnare ai suoi nipoti che cosa significa superare le difficoltà della vita! Inoltre, chi credi che abbia sempre evitato che lo zio Paperone li buttasse fuori di casa?"  
Paperina sgranò gli occhi. Si era sempre chiesta come mai alla fine Paperone non avesse mai davvero sfrattato i nipoti, ma si era convinta che fosse perché alla fine non voleva dar loro un simile problema. Non poteva, però, dimenticare come negli ultimi tempi il suo ex fosse diventato sempre più distaccato. Inoltre, gli era capitato diverse volte di vederlo parlare con quella giornalista… quella Lyla Lay.  
"Questo però non cambia nulla." Disse. "Alla fine, ha dimostrato che non gli importava nulla degli altri."  
"Oh, davvero?" Continuò Della, guardandola. "Pare che mio fratello ti sopravalutasse: non lo conosci per niente."  
"Come?" Replicò Paperina, cominciando ad alterarsi. "Siamo stati insieme per anni! Certo che lo conosco, e anche bene! È un pigrone, incapace di trovare un lavoro fisso e-"  
"E perché non hai cercato di aiutarlo allora?" La interruppe l'altra. "Paperino mi ha parlato della vostra relazione. Lo portavi sempre in giro a fare shopping, a guardare film, spettacoli o mostre che sapevi benissimo che a lui non interessavano. Eppure ha sempre fatto di tutto per accontentarti! E tu come l'hai ricambiato? Abbandonandolo nel suo momento di bisogno."  
"Cosa? Come osi?!" Sbraitò ormai totalmente infuriata Paperina. "È stato lui a cominciare a saltare i nostri appuntamenti! È sempre stato lui a trovare scuse sempre più assurde, come che doveva fare un viaggio al Polo Nord o simili!"  
"E dimmi: quando ha cominciato a saltare i vostri incontri? Se ci tenevi davvero a lui, avresti fatto due più due, proprio come farebbe qualsiasi fidanzata!"  
"Cara, calmati." La interruppe Oliver, prendendole una mano. "Adesso abbiamo altre questioni da risolvere. Prima di tutto, dobbiamo andarcene da Paperopoli il prima possibile."  
"Ve ne andate?" Intervenne Gastone, che era rimasto in silenzio a contemplare la discussione tra le due papere. "Non volete nemmeno vedere i vostri figli?"  
Della spostò lo sguardo. "Non possiamo… è per il loro bene."  
"Davvero? Ti metti a farmi la predica e poi abbandoni proprio loro… Non sei molto coerente, sai?"  
"Con noi sarebbero in pericolo." Rispose Oliver. "Il nostro lavoro non è adatto a loro. E non possiamo rinunciarvi. Non ancora."  
"E qual è questo lavoro? È davvero così importante da dover abbandonare i vostri figli?!"  
"Tu non sai nulla! Tu te ne stai qui tranquilla, con il tuo pseudo-fidanzato, ignorando i pericoli attorno a voi! Non ti sei nemmeno resa conto della verità!" Replicò Della, perdendo la calma.  
Ma la loro discussione s'interruppe bruscamente quando sentirono tre piccoli tonfi.  
Presi com'erano, nessuno di loro si era accorto che tre paperotti erano entrati in casa, e avevano appena fatto cadere a terra i loro zaini, guardando ora increduli i quattro adulti di fronte a loro.  
Della e Oliver spalancarono gli occhi. "Qui… Quo… Qua…"  
I tre ragazzi però non risposero, limitandosi a fare un paio di passi indietro, fissando i genitori.  
Poi, senza alcun preavviso, scapparono via.  
"Aspettate!" Urlò Della, inseguendoli, imitata subito dagli altri.

* * *

Paperinik e Pikappa entrarono nel piano segreto grazie a un'entrata nascosta sul tetto.  
"Non sapevo ci fosse anche qui un ingresso." Borbottò Pikappa.  
" _ **Ci sono molte cose che non sapete sulla Ducklair Tower."**_ Rispose la voce di Uno, mentre apriva la porta del rifugio, lasciando entrare i due supereroi. " _ **Cose che probabilmente non rivelerò nemmeno in futuro."**_  
"Uno…" Mormorò Pikappa, guardando la testa verde galleggiante. "Almeno stai bene…"  
"Okay, ora che ne dici di darci una valida spiegazione? Come fai a sapere così tante cose su di me?" Chiese Paperinik.  
"Sai, comincio a pensare che tu non sia davvero il mio clone futuristico."  
"Aspetta, eri serio prima?"  
"Sì. In passato ho ricevuto la visita di me stesso proveniente dal futuro. Uno era stato disattivato, così era subentrato il suo backup, Due."  
"Due prendere il posto di Uno?!" Esclamò spaventato Paperinik. "Questa sarebbe la peggiore delle eventualità possibili. Anche peggio dell'invasione Evroniana!"  
Fu il turno di Pikappa di guardarlo sorpreso. "Beh, okay, mi ridurrà a essere un droide con decine di corpi di ricambio che combatterà per mille anni, però essere peggio degli Evroniani…"  
" _ **Temo non stiamo parlando dello stesso Due."**_ Intervenne Uno. " _ **Quello che conosciamo noi ha tentato di cancellare sia me che Paperinik. Desidera prendere il mio posto perché sente che appartiene a lui di diritto. Ha anche ingannato gli Evroniani per poter lanciare un attacco su Paperopoli."**_  
"Cosa? Ma no, è impossibile! Due è stato programmato proprio da te! E si dovrebbe attivare solo nel momento in cui tu non possa più occuparti di me. Fa parte del protocollo dei Guardiani, me l'hai fatto imparare a memoria."  
"Guardiani? Lyla mi ha detto che li hai nominati… Però temo di non averli mai sentiti prima."  
"E dove l'hai preso quel costume allora?"  
"In una vecchia villa abbandonata. Apparteneva a un ladro degli anni venti. Io l'ho solo aggiornato un pochino e usato per motivi diversi."  
"Un ladro? Mi prendi in giro?"  
"Considerando che il suddetto ladro non molto tempo fa è stato costretto a farci una visitina, direi di no."  
"Non era un po' vecchio?"  
"Lo zio Paperone è ancora arzillo come un ragazzino ed è molto più vecchio. Ma ad ogni modo, è stato portato qui da un pirata spazio temporale."  
"Kronin?" Lo interruppe Pikappa. "È l'unico che mi viene in mente in grado di farlo."  
"E dire che non mi sembrava questo granché quando l'ho incontrato… No, è stato il Razziatore. L'ha portato qui, probabilmente nella speranza di impedirmi di diventare Paperinik. Peccato per lui che tra i miei amici ho anche un'agente della Tempolizia."  
"Lyla ha detto qualcosa su questo… Ma è strano. La Lyla che conosco io è un droide che non ha ricordi antecedenti alla sua riattivazione per opera di Lyo. E la Tempolizia non è proprio facile da contattare."  
"Okay… non è possibile che tu sia a conoscenza di informazioni distorte e che le dica così convinto. Uno, hai idea di cosa sta succedendo?"  
" _ **Sto analizzando il tuo doppio dal momento che è entrato nella torre, ma ancora non riesco a venire a capo di questo mistero. Il DNA è identico al tuo, le tracce tachioniche sono le stesse… È il tuo gemello perduto in tutto e per tutto. E visto che è andato a casa tua, presumo che anche la sua seconda identità sia la stessa."**_  
"Paolino Paperino, super indebitato con Paperon de' Paperoni, alla perenne ricerca di un posto di lavoro e pigrone instancabile. Attualmente fidanzato con Paperina." Rispose Pikappa, togliendosi la mascherina.  
Sentendo ciò Paperinik fece una risatina, imitandolo. "Paolino Paperino, da oggi libero dalla lista dei debiti di Paperone, fattorino di 00 Channel e single forzato."  
"Single? Che cos'è successo con Paperina?"  
Paperinik indossò nuovamente la maschera. "L'invasione, è successa. Non sono più riuscito ad avere molto tempo libero, e quando lei ha dovuto scegliere tra un ritardatario buono a nulla e il cuginastro fortunato… Beh, ovviamente ha scelto il secondo. E io non ho detto nulla per contestare questa scelta. Dopotutto, l'unico modo sarebbe stato dirle la verità, e non potevo metterla in pericolo."  
A quelle parole Pikappa spalancò gli occhi.  
"Giusto! La città!" Esclamò, attirando su di sé gli sguardi sorpresi degli altri due. "Prima di risvegliarmi qui, Paperopoli era sotto attacco degli Evroniani e di Vendor! Uno ha detto qualcosa su un'alterazione temporale… E poi… non riesco a ricordare altro…"  
"Vendor?!" Ripeté Paperinik. "Vulnus Vendor?"  
"Lo conosci anche tu?"  
"Solo quando dormo. È da qualche giorno che continua a intrufolarsi nei miei sogni e a renderli strani."  
"Tuttavia non esiste." Intervenne Uno. "Ho controllato ogni database e non c'è nessuna corrispondenza." Aggiunse. "Questo è interessante, però… penso di aver capito cos'è successo."  
"Allora illuminaci, Uno!" Esclamarono assieme i due supereroi, per poi guardarsi.  
La testa virtuale volò verso uno degli schermi, sul quale apparve un'immagine del pianeta.  
" _ **Questo è il nostro mondo così come lo conosciamo. Secondo alcune teorie, questa è solo una delle tante realtà possibili. Per quanto ne sappiamo, esistono infinite realtà alternative. In alcune di queste, tu potresti essere il cattivo e gli Evroniani i buoni. In altre potresti non avermi mai incontrato. In altre ancora i paperi e i topi potrebbero non essere le specie dominanti."**_  
"Stai dicendo che io vengo da una di quelle realtà alternative?" Domandò Pikappa, mentre l'immagine della Terra si sdoppiava.  
" _ **Esatto. Un po' come quando si cambia un evento del passato. Da quel che ci hai detto, da te tu sei un Guardiano della Galassia, che presuppongo sia un ordine di guerrieri scelti per difendere i pianeti."**_  
"Corretto. Viene nominato un Guardiano per pianeta. Io sono il prescelto della Terra. Il mio Uno era incaricato di scegliere il più adatto per il ruolo, e dopo aver passato anni a scansionare il pianeta, sono saltato fuori io."  
" _ **Qui invece io e Paperinik ci siamo incontrati per puro caso. E probabilmente è stato solo grazie a questo che la nostra Terra non è stata conquistata dagli Evroniani. Anche se Xadhoom forse ci avrebbe salvati."**_  
"Xadhoom?"  
"Era un'amica, che combatteva Evron per vendicare il suo mondo." Spiegò Paperinik. "Si è sacrificata per salvare i suoi compagni sopravvissuti."  
"Mi dispiace molto… Però ora è meglio risolvere questa situazione. Per quanto il tuo esercito Evroniano potrebbe essere tentato di scappare non appena scoprirà che ci sono due di noi, è meglio che io torni da dove vengo."  
" _ **Questo potrebbe essere un problema."**_ Ammise Uno. " _ **Non abbiamo modo per risalire a quale dimensione appartieni. Rischiamo solo di mandarti in una a cui non appartieni, proprio come qui e-"**_  
Uno si interruppe, voltandosi verso un altro schermo, con un'espressione preoccupata.  
"Che succede?"  
" _ **Guai, socio. Grossi guai. Dovete muovervi! I vostri nipoti sono in pericolo!"**_

* * *

Mentre i due supereroi cercavano di risolvere il mistero che li aveva circondati, Qui, Quo e Qua stavano correndo lungo il marciapiede, decisi ad allontanarsi da casa.  
La casa dove erano convinti di trovare lo zio.  
La casa dove hanno visto i loro genitori.  
Gli stessi genitori che hanno urlato che non li volevano.  
"Perché sono tornati?" Chiese Qui ai fratelli, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Se non ci volevano, potevano anche evitare!" Aggiunse Quo, con Qua che annuiva.  
Presi com'erano dalla loro corsa, non si accorsero di una persona che scese da un taxi, contro la quale andarono subito a scontrarsi, cadendo a terra.  
"C-Ci scusi…" Dissero assieme, alzando lo sguardo e ritrovandosi di fronte a un uomo dai folti capelli castani con un principio di calvizie al centro del capo, e con un grosso zaino sulle spalle, che rivolse loro un ghigno.  
"Bene, bene, bene… Sembra sia la mia giornata fortunata dopotutto…" Asserì divertito.  
"Qui! Quo! Qua!" Chiamò Della, raggiungendoli.  
I tre paperotti si girarono, solo per sentirsi venire presi di forza da un braccio.  
Della, Oliver, Paperina e Gastone si fermarono, non appena l'uomo tirò fuori un tubo dallo zaino con la mano libera, che puntò sulla testa contro i tre paperotti.  
"Mamma! Papà!" Urlarono terrorizzati..  
"Lasciali andare!" Esclamò Oliver.  
"Chi sei?" Domandò invece Della.  
"Oh, che maleducato. Dimentico che qui nessuno è a conoscenza del più grande genio dell'universo." Sogghignò l'uomo, per poi fare un mezzo inchino. "Il mio nome è Vulnus Vendor. Al vostro servizio… parenti di Pikappa."  
A quella frase Della e Oliver spalancarono gli occhi, mentre Paperina e Gastone lo guardarono sorpresi.  
"Pikappa?" Ripeté il fortunato. "Che cosa centra Paperinik con noi?"  
Sentendo ciò, il sorriso di Vendor si fece ancora più largo. "Così non lo sapete, eh? Meglio così… la mia vendetta sarà ancora più dolce."  
"Che cosa vuoi da lui?!" Gridò Della. "Lascia andare i nostri figli e prendi noi piuttosto!"  
Lo scienziato la guardò divertito. "E perché dovrei? Questi tre sono l'esca perfetta per lui. Sono sicuro che non esiterebbe a consegnarsi per salvare loro la vita. In fondo, in passato mi ha quasi ucciso perché un suo amico era morto a causa mia. Per i suoi adorati nipotini, farà di tutto."  
A quella frase Paperina lo guardò incredulo, mentre nella sua mente cominciava a mettere insieme i pezzi.  
"Non se abbiamo qualcosa da dire!" Replicò Oliver, tirando fuori la pistola e puntandogliela contro. "E non pensare di usare i miei figli come scudo. La mia mira è una delle migliori!"  
"Oh, ma non ne ho bisogno. Io sono andato oltre l'uso di armi banali come le pistole."  
Dicendo ciò si voltò verso Della. "E direi di cominciare dalla sua cara sorellina!"  
Non appena finì la frase puntò contro la papera il tubo, dal quale cominciò a uscire del gas marrone.  
"Della!" Chiamò Oliver, abbassando la pistola e spingendola di lato, venendo colpito al suo posto.  
"Oliver, no!" Urlò spaventata, osservando il suo compagno cominciare a tossire.  
Poi, sotto gli occhi terrorizzati di tutti i presenti, ad esclusione di Vendor, la sagoma del ladro cominciò a ingigantirsi.  
I vestiti si lacerarono mentre delle scaglie verdi cominciarono a ricoprire le piume. Il becco si munì di denti affilati e si spalancò per lasciare uscire un urlo di dolore, che si trasformò presto in un ruggito.  
Gastone gridò spaventato, scappando a gambe levate, mentre Paperina e Della, assieme ai nipotini, osservarono impotenti il papero trasformarsi in un mostro, che aprì i suoi occhi rossi e li puntò verso di loro.

* * *

-  
Ed eccomi con il nuovo capitolo!  
E finalmente ha fatto la sua apparizione l'unico personaggio per cui vale la pena leggere la terza serie di Pk!  
E gli effetti che lascerà saranno devastanti...  
(Vi chiedo scusa, ma purtroppo non sono riuscito a preparare l'immagine come per i primi capitoli)


	6. Aiuto dal futuro

**Capitolo 06: Aiuto dal futuro**  
"Ahahahahah!" Rise Vendor, ammirando il mostro. "Sì, così! Una delle mie creazioni migliori!"  
Della osservò il marito, per poi voltarsi verso lo scienziato, con un'espressione di puro odio sul volto.  
"Che cosa gli hai fatto?! Riportalo come prima!" Ordinò.  
"Riportarlo come prima? Neanche per sogno! Tuo marito dovrebbe ringraziarmi, l'ho fatto evolvere in una forma più avanzata di quella di un banale papero!"  
"Tu…" Esordì Paperina, scioccata. "Perché?! Perché stai facendo tutto questo?!"  
Vendor allargò ulteriormente il suo sorriso. "L'ho detto prima: vendetta. Vendetta contro Pikappa. Mi ha ostacolato troppe volte! Anche la mia versione alternativa è stata eliminata a causa sua! Potevo essere il terrestre più famoso! Potevo essere il più grande scienziato dell'universo! E invece lui e gli altri supereroi non hanno fatto altro che intralciarmi! Impedirmi di compiere i miei esperimenti! E ora, io mi prenderò tutto ciò che è suo!"  
"Non osare!" Urlò Della, per poi tirare fuori da una tasca un rossetto, che puntò subito contro lo scienziato, sparando un piccolo raggio laser.  
Con sua sorpresa, un secondo laser lo affiancò, mancando entrambi il loro obiettivo per pochi centimetri.  
La sorella di Paperino si voltò verso Paperina, che teneva in mano un rossetto praticamente identico al suo.  
"Come…?" Fece lei, guardando la quasi ex cognata con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Beh, questa è una sorpresa. Anche se forse dovevo immaginarlo…" Osservò Vulnus.  
"Lascia andare i miei figli! E fai tornare come prima mio marito! O giuro, non avrò alcuna pietà verso di te!" Gridò Della, ricomponendosi dalla sorpresa.  
"Davvero? Forse stai dimenticando un piccolo particolare…"  
"Ovvero che non sei stato invitato!" Esclamarono due voci assieme interrompendolo.  
Lo scienziato spalancò gli occhi, riuscendo a saltare indietro, nonostante il peso dei tre ostaggi, giusto in tempo per evitare due pugni neri, che si scontrarono contro l'asfalto, riempiendolo di crepe.  
Subito dopo Paperinik e Pikappa atterrarono di fronte a Vulnus.  
Pikappa si voltò subito verso il mostro, e notando l'assenza di Oliver non ci mise molto a capire cos'era successo.  
"Vendor!" Urlò. "L'hai fatto di nuovo! Non ti è bastata la lezione?!"  
L'uomo sorrise. "Se non sbaglio, l'altra volta hai stretto un patto con me per far sì che portassi la memoria del tuo amico in quel corpo robotico. Non mi hai fatto nulla, e sono stato preso solo per colpa di Lyo."  
"Un errore che stavolta non commetterò!" Affermò, mentre Paperinik faceva un passo avanti.  
"Lascia subito andare quei ragazzi. La mia pazienza oggi è già stata messa duramente a prova."  
Vendor non fece sparire il ghigno, puntando il tubo contro la testa dei tre gemelli, che lo guardarono terrorizzati.  
"Non vorrete vedere i vostri nipoti trasformarsi in tre piccoli mostri, vero… Paperino?"  
I due supereroi spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Come-?"  
"Come faccio a conoscere il vostro segreto?" Completò per loro lo scienziato. "Sei stato così gentile da rivelarlo davanti a me, Pikappa. Anche se a tuo favore posso dire che eri convinto fossi morto."  
"Che vai blaterando?!" Esclamò il papero. "Io non ho mai detto nulla del genere!"  
Vendor spalancò leggermente gli occhi. "Vuoi dire che non ricordi? Non ti ricordi cos'è successo al nostro mondo?"  
"Di cosa stai parlando?"  
"Hai fallito, _eroe_!" Gridò Vulnus. "Hai fallito miseramente! Tutte le persone che conoscevamo… tutto il nostro universo… non esistono più. Sono stati cancellati. E sai perché? Perché _tu_ non hai saputo mettere fine ai tuoi nemici! Hanno riscritto totalmente il tempo, cancellando te e i tuoi amici come se niente fosse!"  
Pikappa sbarrò gli occhi, per poi fare un passo indietro. "No… Stai mentendo! E se così fosse, come faremmo noi due a essere qui?!"  
"Questo non lo so nemmeno io, ma non ho perso tempo per approfittare dell'occasione. Poco prima di finire qui, ho assistito alla tua confessione al nuovo te. È così che ho scoperto chi sei davvero! E non solo… Anche il segreto della tua amichetta cyb-"  
Ma Vendor fu costretto a interrompersi nuovamente quando venne colpito di fianco da un calcio, che quasi gli fece perdere la presa sui gemelli.  
"Non ho ben capito cosa sta succedendo qui… ma mi pare che il mio aiuto possa servire a qualcosa." Disse Lyla, che si stava ancora tenendo il braccio ferito con l'altra mano.  
"Si parla del diavolo e spunta fuori il computer." Ridacchiò lo scienziato. "Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto come mai tu eri immune ai miei gas. Ora mi rendo conto che sono stato uno stupido a non capirlo prima."  
"Prego? Non credo di averti mai incontrato prima." Rispose la giornalista.  
"Si sta riferendo all'altra Lyla." Spiegò Pikappa. "Quella del mondo da cui vengo io…"  
"E lei che cosa ci fa qui?" Chiese Paperina, decidendo d'intervenire nella situazione. "E posso sapere che diamine sta succedendo qui?! Perché ci sono due Paperinik? Perché quel pazzo vi ha chiamato Paperino? E soprattutto, che cosa ci fa qui quella smorfiosa?!" Urlò, indicando Lyla, che la guardò come se avesse detto di aver visto un papero blu.  
"Direi che l'ultimo punto non è fondamentale…" Replicò, subito zittita dalla ex di Paperino.  
"Ho motivi molto validi per non sopportarti! Poi, perché ti tieni il braccio in quel modo? Non mi sembra stia sanguinando, e in una situazione così non è di certo vantaggiosa come posizione!"  
"E tu cosa ne sai di queste situazioni?" Domandò Paperinik, preoccupato per come si stavano svolgendo gli eventi.  
Da una parte c'era il cognato trasformato in un mostro, affiancato da Della, che impugnava quello che sembrava in tutto e per tutto una copia di uno dei suoi gadget, solo adattato alle sue esigenze. Poi c'era lo scienziato pazzo proveniente da un'altra dimensione a conoscenza della sua identità e con i suoi nipoti in ostaggio. E dulcis in fundo Paperina che metteva su una scenata di gelosia nei confronti di Lyla.  
"Ne so molto più di te, Paperinik!" Rispose la sua ex, per poi voltarsi verso Vendor. "Ma concordo che ora è il caso di lasciare da parte tutto questo. Qui, Quo e Qua sono in pericolo in mano a quel tipo."  
Vendor non si scompose, mantenendo il suo sorriso. "Sembra che la situazione stia diventando calda… Perciò, con il vostro permesso, io me ne vado. Olivzard!" Chiamò, rivolgendosi al mostro, il quale si girò a guardarlo. "Li lascio a te! Buon divertimento!"  
"Vulnus! Non osare-" Iniziò Pikappa, solo per interrompersi subito dopo, costretto a saltare indietro per evitare la zampa gigante di Oliver, che si mise di fronte a loro con un ruggito.  
"Okay, mi pare abbiate fatto amicizia, e che uno di voi conosce abbastanza bene quel tizio." Fece Della. "Perciò vi supplico, ditemi che c'è un modo per riportarlo come prima!"  
Paperinik guardò il suo quasi gemello, che spostò lo sguardo.  
"Non lo so…" Ammise infine lui. "Dipende dal gas che ha usato… ma per prima cosa dobbiamo fermarlo prima che arrivi l'esercito. Non voglio vedere di nuovo qualcuno morire sotto i miei occhi. Non per colpa di Vendor."  
"Allora sbrighiamoci." Fece Lyla, avvicinandosi.  
"Non crederete di potermi lasciare in disparte, vero?" Intervenne Paperina, tirando fuori dalla borsa uno specchietto. "Posso aiutarvi anch'io."  
"E lui è mio marito. Vi aiuterò a fermarlo." Aggiunse Della, tirando fuori dalla sua borsa un ombrellino, che fece ruotare un paio di volte, lasciando poi uscire quello che pareva a tutti gli effetti un taser.  
I due supereroi si guardarono tra di loro, sbattendo le palpebre.  
"Da me erano più tranquille…" Mormorò Pikappa, per poi alzare lo scudo verso il mostro.  
"Benvenuto nella mia vita. Neanche Xadhoom era una con cui si potesse parlare facilmente, non so le volte che ho rischiato di essere incenerito."  
Paperina storse il naso nel sentire ciò, ma ogni loro pensiero venne interrotto da un nuovo ruggito della creatura, che si scagliò a tutta velocità contro di loro.  
I due proprietari dell'Extransformer tentarono di fermarlo con i loro pugni estensibili, ma essi rimbalzarono sopra le scaglie del mostro, senza nemmeno essere riusciti a scalfirle, costringendo i due paperi a saltare di lato per evitare di essere colpiti.  
"Mi dispiace caro… ma è per il tuo bene!" Gridò Della, correndo verso di lui e riuscendo a colpirlo con il taser su una gamba, facendolo urlare di dolore.  
Purtroppo per lei, durò solo pochi secondi, prima che il mostro cercasse di colpirla con la coda, con tutta l'intenzione di vendicarsi.  
"Ehi, lucertola troppo cresciuta!" Gli urlò contro Paperina per poi saltare con un'agilità mai dimostrata prima, atterrando sul suo braccio e cominciando a correre verso il muso, con lo specchietto in mano. "Che ne dici di farti una bella dormita?"  
Dicendo ciò soffiò sullo specchietto, lasciando uscire una piccola nuvola arancione, che venne aspirata immediatamente dalle narici del mostro. Tuttavia questi si limitò a starnutire, per poi spostarsi velocemente, facendo volare via la papera e riuscendo a colpirla con una zampa, anche se solo di striscio, lanciandola verso terra.  
"Paperina!" Chiamarono Paperinik e Pikappa all'unisono.  
Per loro fortuna, Lyla riuscì a prenderla al volo, anche se entrambe rotolarono a terra.  
"Ugh… è troppo forte…" Mormorò Paperina, alzando lo sguardo verso Lyla. "Grazie per l'a-"  
Ma le parole le morirono in bocca.  
Lyla, per aiutarla, era stata costretta a usare entrambe le mani, e ora la ferita del suo braccio era in bella vista, mostrando i cavi e i circuiti esposti.  
"Paperina!" "Lyla!"  
Paperinik atterrò al fianco della sua ex, mentre Pikappa soccorse la giornalista.  
"Ma… Ma lei è…"  
"Sì, sono un droide." Rispose subito la tempoliziotta. "Ma non devi preoccuparti, il mio software mi permette di agire come se non lo fossi."  
"E voi lo sapevate?" Chiese Paperina, guardando i due supereroi, che annuirono.  
"Sì, ma per ovvi motivi non potevamo dirlo a nessuno."  
"Tu-"  
"Scusate se interrompo, ma ci sarebbe ancora il mio consorte trasformato in un mostro che sta cercando di schiacciarci. Che ne dite di aiutarmi a fermarlo e parlare dopo di droidi del futuro?!" Esclamò Della, per poi girarsi verso Oliver.  
Ma con loro sorpresa, questi scomparve nel nulla.  
"Cosa…?" Fece Paperina, guardandosi attorno.  
 _"Vi lascio soli per un po' e cosa mi ritrovo? Due Paperinik, un droide della Tempolizia danneggiato, una papera con evidenti problemi di gestione delle priorità e infine un mio amico trasformato in un mostro."_ Esordì una voce, mentre una figura ben nota al supereroe faceva la sua entrata in scena. _"Senza contare che il 23° secolo sta saltando peggio del mais per fare i pop corn."_  
"Razziatore!" Esclamarono assieme Paperinik e Della.  
"Kronin si è fatto la tinta?" Domandò invece Pikappa con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
 _"Per piacere, non offendermi paragonandomi a quel piratucolo da quattro soldi."_ Replicò il Razziatore, per poi voltarsi verso Dolly. _"Ho portato Oliver in un spazio vuoto del tempo. Lì sarà al sicuro e non potrà nuocere a nessuno."_  
"Come fate a conoscervi?" Chiese Paperinik, guardando la sorella, che distolse lo sguardo.  
"È una lunga storia… Ed è meglio non parlarne qui. Con tutto il trambusto che abbiamo fatto, sarà questione di poco prima che arrivi la polizia."  
" _ **Credo di avere la soluzione che fa al caso nostro allora."**_ Intervenne la voce di Uno, che risuonò dall'Extrasformer di Paperinik. " _ **Ho analizzato le funzioni extra dello scudo di Pikappa. E ne ho scoperta una che fa al caso nostro."**_  
"Davvero? E di cosa si-"  
Mentre l'eroe di Paperopoli concludeva la frase, alzando un dito per evidenziare la frase, l'area intorno a loro cambiò di colpo, lasciando il posto al piano segreto della Ducklair Tower.  
"… tratta…" Concluse Paperinik, lasciando cadere la mano al suo fianco.  
" _ **È un peccato che non sia riuscito a copiare il teletrasporto dello scudo, tornerebbe assai comodo in casi come questi."**_ Affermò Uno, mostrandosi a tutti quanti sul monitor di fronte a loro.


	7. Rivelazioni

**Capitolo 07: Rivelazioni**  
"Dove siamo?!" Domandò Paperina, guardandosi attorno, cercando di ignorare la testa verde che li osservava dallo schermo.  
" _ **Vi ho portati al rifugio di Paperinik."**_ Rispose Uno. " _ **Io sono una proiezione del suo socio, e mi chiamo Uno. E no, non ce ne sono altri oltre a me."**_ Continuò, anticipando qualsiasi domanda sul suo nome.  
 _"È proprio come mi avevano detto."_ Osservò il Razziatore, sogghignando. _"Un rifugio degno di nota. Ora capisco come hai fatto a trovarmi ogni volta."_  
"Incredibile… Puoi tenere l'intera città cotto controllo…" Disse Della, guardando uno schermo al cui interno era possibile vedere centinaia di riprese di telecamere di sicurezza. "Sapevo che eri attrezzato, ma non fino a questo punto."  
"Uno! Perché ci hai portati qui?" Chiese Paperinik. "Hai sempre fatto di tutto per impedire a chiunque di entrare! Solo Xadhoom oltre a me poteva stare qui, e solo perché era di un altro pianeta!"  
"Sfortunatamente lo scudo di Pikappa era configurato per teletrasportarsi solo qui, ed era abilitato solo per le situazioni di emergenza. Non ho avuto il tempo di modificarlo, soprattutto considerando che ho dovuto agire da remoto, non avendo pieno accesso al suo Extrasformer."  
"Okay… Ora possiamo sapere che diamine sta succedendo?! E dove sono Qui, Quo e Qua?!" Sbottò Paperina.  
" _ **Quel Vendor sa come agire. Si tiene alla larga da qualsiasi telecamera, e al momento non sono ancora riuscito a ritracciarlo."**_  
Pikappa sbatté un pugno sul muro. "Dannazione! Tra tutti, proprio lui doveva seguirmi fin qui! L'unico con cui è impossibile ragionare. Sono riuscito a far ritirare l'imperatore di Evron senza nemmeno colpirlo, ma Vendor è tutta un'altra storia!"  
"Tu hai fatto cosa?!" Esclamò incredulo Paperinik. "Ma come hai fatto?"  
"Beh, ho resistito fino alla fine. Pensa che è sceso personalmente sulla Terra per propormi di unirmi al suo esercito. Mi ha proposto di diventare praticamente il suo secondo. Inutile dire che ho rifiutato. E così ha deciso di ritirarsi, nonostante io fossi l'ultimo Guardiano rimasto in piedi."  
"E Vendor?" Domandò Della. "Chi è esattamente?"  
Pikappa sospirò. "Vulnus Vendor era uno scienziato con idee uniche. È più vecchio di quel che sembra, e in passato ha tentato di sovvertire l'ordine mondiale. All'epoca venne fermato da un altro supereroe e dal suo assistente, ovvero Destroyer Duck e Destroyer Kid. Ed è proprio grazie a quest'ultimo se ho potuto affrontarlo. Tuttavia, credo si possa considerare il peggiore dei miei nemici. Per colpa sua un mio caro amico è morto… Siamo riusciti a salvare solo la sua memoria, che abbiamo poi trasferito in un droide costruito basandoci su Lyla."  
"Ma tu chi sei esattamente?" Chiese Paperina. "Ormai mi è chiaro che non sei Paperinik, anche se sei identico a lui in tutto e per tutto."  
"È il me stesso di una dimensione parallela." Rispose l'altro eroe. "E concordo sul fatto che siamo praticamente la stessa persona. L'unica differenza è il come siamo diventati degli eroi. E a quanto pare, i nostri nemici e alleati, per quanto simili, non sono gli stessi."  
 _"Una teoria interessante."_ Ammise il Razziatore. _"Finora avevo solo assistito a delle variazioni dovute a viaggi nel tempo. Ma di universi paralleli… beh, questa è nuova anche per me."_  
"Ora però questa cosa è meno importante." Disse Pikappa. "Uno! Se sei riuscito a entrare nella memoria del mio Extrasformer, dovresti aver trovato i dati dei precedenti scontri contro Vendor, giusto? Il mio Uno aveva detto di aver copiato al suo interno i dati fondamentali, nel caso fosse stato distrutto."  
" _ **Infatti è così. E ho già iniziato a formulare un antidoto al suo gas, ma mi ci vorrà ancora qualche ora per ultimarlo."**_  
"Perciò per allora dobbiamo salvare Qui, Quo e Qua!" Dichiarò Paperinik. "Non potrei perdonarmi se gli dovesse succedere qualcosa…"  
Paperina guardò l'eroe, per poi sospirare.  
"Quindi è così che stanno le cose, eh?" Fece infine. "È per questo che ti sei isolato, vero? Avevi paura di coinvolgere qualcuno nelle tue battaglie."  
Tutti si voltarono a guardarla.  
"Adesso sì che mi sento una stupida… Proprio come ha detto Della, mi sarebbe bastato fare attenzione ai particolari…" Continuò. "Immagino di poter parlare liberamente, non è vero? Dopotutto… da quel che ho capito, qui conoscete tutti la verità su Paperinik, giusto?"  
 _"Vengo dal futuro e ho viaggiato per tutto il tempo. Direi proprio che suonerebbe strano se non avessi trovato nulla su di lui."_ Ridacchiò il Razziatore. _"Anche se non è stato affatto facile, lo devo ammettere. QualcUno è riuscito a nascondere bene tutti gli indizi. Nemmeno l'Organizzazione, in quasi tre secoli, è mai riuscita a scoprire la sua identità segreta."_  
"Bene… allora posso farlo."  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fermarla, Paperina mollò un sonoro schiaffo sul volto di Paperinik, lasciandogli impresse tutte e quattro le dita.  
"Se io sono stata una stupida, tu sei stato ancora più stupido!" Affermò, irata. "Pensavi davvero che non avrei capito, Paolino Paperino?!"  
Nessuno osò parlare, mentre l'eroe si portò una mano sulla guancia per massaggiarsi.  
"E tu!" Continuò a urlare, rivolgendosi a Pikappa. "Come hai potuto lasciare che un tipo come quel pazzo scoprisse la tua identità?!"  
"I-Io non ne avevo idea! Con i miei nemici sono sempre stato attento! E a mia difesa, posso dire che ho chiesto spesso aiuto ad altre persone."  
"Spero che tu sappia lo stesso che questa situazione è principalmente colpa tua! Non so come mai tu sia qui, però Vendor ha sicuramente seguito te. L'ha detto chiaramente che vuole vendicarsi di te!"  
Dopo aver detto ciò si girò, dirigendosi verso una poltrona, dove si lasciò cadere seduta con un sospiro soddisfatto. "Ora sto meglio. Dovevo proprio sfogarmi!"  
 _"Questo mi ricorda perché alla fine ho preferito la clonazione…"_ Mormorò il Razziatore, deglutendo.  
Poi tutti si voltarono verso Paperinik, che aveva cominciato a ridacchiare. "Non sei cambiata nemmeno un po', eh?"  
"Certo che no! E avrei dovuto capirlo tempo fa che tu e Paperino eravate la stessa persona. Dopotutto, entrambi trovate sempre delle scuse ridicole."  
"Immagino ti riferisci al periodo in cui vestivi i panni di Paperinika." Dedusse Uno, facendole sgranare gli occhi. "Dopo aver conosciuto Paperinik, ho voluto controllare se era davvero l'unico eroe disponibile sul pianeta per affrontare Evron. Ma oltre a lui, gli unici supereroi significativi erano Paperinika e Superpippo. Così ho cominciato a indagare. Superpippo, nonostante i suoi poteri, raramente lascia Topolinia e si occupa principalmente di criminali minori. Paperinika invece è scomparsa qualche anno fa. Così ho tenuto sotto controllo tutte le chiamate, nella speranza di trovare qualche indizio e un giorno ho finalmente intercettato una tua chiamata con la tua amica che ti ha costruito i gadget."  
"Questa è violazione di privacy, sai?" Intervenne Della, ridacchiando. "Non credevo che il mio caro fratello si fosse dato anche alla criminalità."  
Sentendo ciò Paperinik spalancò gli occhi. "È vero! Visto che siamo in tema di rivelazioni, come fai a conoscere il Razziatore?! E perché non sei minimamente sorpresa di sapere chi sono?!"  
 _"Mi pare ovvio il perché, Paperinik."_ Rispose il pirata. _"Ci siamo già incontrati. Anzi, io, Della e Oliver siamo buoni amici."_  
"Voi siete cosa?!"  
Della sospirò. "Proprio così. Dopotutto, tra colleghi ci si aiuta."  
"Colleghi?" Ripeté Pikappa.  
"Suvvia. Non ti sei chiesto come mai eravamo a New York proprio quella sera? Sei stato molto fortunato che avessimo un lavoro proprio lì, anche se probabilmente sei stato solo attirato da colui che avrebbe dovuto originariamente ereditare quel vostro costume."  
"Colui che… Ma credevo che qui i Guardiani non esistessero!"  
"Infatti è così." Fece Paperinik. "Questo costume l'ho preso in prestito da un ladro del passato, che lo usava per compiere dei furti, ma con il tempo è stato dimenticato, e da quando lo uso io, questo costume viene sempre collegato a me."  
"Tuttavia, Fantomius non era affatto senza eredi. Anzi." Continuò Della, sorridendo. "Tu hai ospitato in casa tua i tre suoi bis nipoti per tutti questi anni."  
Paperinik sgranò gli occhi. "Vuoi dire che Oliver-"  
"John insisté tanto che suo nipote si chiamasse così." Lo interruppe Della. "Voleva che tu comprendessi il legame ma pare che tu ci sia arrivato solo ora."  
"Oliver Duck…" Rifletté Lyla. "Il nome con cui Fantomius si è presentato quando è finito qui…"  
 _"Esatto."_ Rispose il Razziatore. _"L'incontro con lui era stato programmato da noi. Se non avessimo agito, Paperinik non sarebbe mai nato. Per questo l'ho portato qui, nel 20° secolo. Doveva conoscere il futuro del suo nome. Così ha potuto architettare tutto quanto: la consegna di Villa Rosa a Paperino, anche se intestata a Gastone, la scrittura dei suoi diari, nascosti in luoghi dove Paperinik avrebbe potuto trovarli, e infine il suo ritiro. Tutto questo l'ha fatto per te, Paperinik. Per permettere la nascita dell'eroe che avrebbe difeso la Terra."_  
"Ed io e Oliver lo abbiamo sempre saputo." Disse Della. "Mi ha raccontato la sua storia quando ci siamo fidanzati, e ho deciso di restare al suo fianco, così ho indossato i panni di Dolly Paprika, mentre lui quelli di suo nonno, anche se leggermente modificati in modo da non confondersi con te."  
" _ **Dolly e Phantom!"**_ Esclamò Uno. " _ **Voi due siete i famosi ladri che compiono furti in tutto in mondo!"**_  
"Risposta esatta, cara la mia testa verde." Rispose Della. "È così che abbiamo conosciuto il Razziatore. E non appena lo abbiamo visto, abbiamo capito che era lui che aveva incontrato Fantomius."  
 _"Così ho fatto come mi hanno chiesto. Per il modesto prezzo di un diamante."_  
"Esatto. Poi-"  
Ma stavolta Della non finì la frase che si ritrovò contro il muro, tenuta per la maglietta dal fratello.  
"Tu… Tu hai abbandonato Qui, Quo e Qua per andare in giro per il mondo a rubare?!" Urlò.  
"Hai sentito quello che ho detto? Lo abbiamo fatto per incontrare il Razziatore e lasciare così che Fantomius t'incontrasse. Non avevamo altra scelta… E non credere che lo abbiamo fatto volentieri! Ma sapevo che con te sarebbero stati al sicuro!"  
"Sicuro?! E infatti guarda ora come sono al sicuro! Se già sapevi che sarei diventato Paperinik, come ti è saltato in mente di mandarli da me?! E dire che eri tu quella più intelligente tra noi due!"  
"Preferivi forse che diventassero tre ladri come noi?! Ti ricordo che hanno fatto esplodere un petardo sotto la sedia di Oliver quando avevano pochi anni! Immagina cosa avrebbero fatto restando con noi! Invece con te sono diventati dei bravi ragazzi! Hanno scoperto cose che nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato o sperato di trovare!"  
"Sì, è come dici tu! Ma dimmi, come dovevo rispondergli quando venivano a chiedermi dove eravate?! Come dovevo comportarmi quando li sentivo singhiozzare nel sonno mentre vi chiamavano?! Quando vedevo la loro espressione mentre i loro compagni di classe correvano incontro ai loro genitori, e loro avevano solo me, uno zio squattrinato, pigro e facile all'ira?! Rispondimi! Cosa avrei dovuto fare?!"  
"Un giorno capiranno che era necessario… Non ci aspettiamo che ci perdonino. Sappiamo che non è possibile. Ma l'abbiamo fatto anche per loro! Dovevamo garantirgli un futuro non da schiavi!"  
Paperinik la lasciò andare, per poi raggiungere lo schermo con Uno. "Cerca di rintracciare Vendor il prima possibile. Controlla anche dentro i cartoni se necessario, ma non osare lasciare indietro un solo centimetro quadrato di questa città!"  
"Comincia a cercare dai laboratori che si occupano di chimica." Suggerì Pikappa. "Cercherà di migliorare il suo gas in modo che non si possa creare un antidoto, ma se lo conosco, non torcerà un capello ai nipotini finché non ci faremo vivi. E sarà lui a mandare l'invito. Quindi dobbiamo anticiparlo."  
Uno annuì, per poi girarsi verso l'ascensore, la cui luce si era accesa.  
"Che succede?" Chiese Paperinik.  
" _ **Qualcuno ha usato il codice d'emergenza per attivare l'ascensore."**_ Rispose l'intelligenza artificiale. "Ha anche disattivato la telecamera e i sensori al suo interno."  
"Everett?" Domandò ancora l'eroe, attirando l'attenzione del suo doppio.  
"Tu conosci Everett di persona?"  
"L'ho incontrato un paio di volte… ma di solito non torna a Paperopoli. Resta tutto il tempo nel tempio dove si è ritirato."  
Qualunque altra discussione s'interruppe quando la porta dell'ascensore si aprì.  
Dal suo interno volò una borsa, che cadde sul pavimento con un forte fragore.  
"Bene… direi che sono ancora in tempo." Commentò una voce, facendo spalancare gli occhi a tutti i presenti, con l'esclusione di Lyla e del Razziatore.  
"TU?!" Esclamarono tutti quanti, compreso Uno, che usò tutti i suoi schermi per annunciare la sua sorpresa.

* * *

"Lasciaci andare!" Urlarono i tre gemelli, che si trovavano legati a una sedia. "Quando lo zio Paperino lo verrà a sapere farà di tutto per aiutare Paperinik!"  
Vendor ridacchiò, mentre lavorava con diversi liquidi. "E dire che l'ho anche detto chiaramente. Vostro zio ha già provato a salvarvi, e sebbene ce ne fossero due di lui, ha miseramente fallito."  
"Se credi davvero che lo zio Paperino e Paperinik siano la stessa persona, allora sei più pazzo di quel che sembri!" Fece Qui. "Prima probabilmente indossava un suo costume solo per aiutarlo. Non sarebbe la prima volta. Inoltre lo abbiamo visto più volte al suo fianco. Come avrebbe fatto?"  
"Ha un amico con vaste conoscenze, soprattutto in campo di robotica. È riuscito a costruire un perfetto droide in grado di contenere la memoria completa di un papero. Ed era così perfetto che non sono nemmeno riuscito a modificarlo, ma averci lavorato sopra valeva il costo di salvare il mio vecchio nemico. E Pikappa era così disperato… chissà cosa farà ora con la mia nuova creatura."  
"Cos'hai fatto al nostro papà?" Domandò Qua.  
"Oh, l'ho solo forzato a evolversi. Sfortunatamente quel gas era solo un prototipo… non ho avuto molto tempo da quando mi sono risvegliato in questo mondo, perciò ho usato una vecchia formula."  
"Questo mondo? Da dove vieni esattamente?"  
"Certo che siete curiosi… fate molte più domande di vostro zio."  
"Siamo Giovani Marmotte!" Risposero i tre gemelli assieme. "È ovvio che vogliamo sapere la verità!"  
"Ah, le Giovani Marmotte!" Esclamò Vendor. "Sì, conosco quel gruppo… ci ho anche fatto parte da piccolo. Ahimè, mi buttarono fuori quando provai a mutare un animaletto… Anche allora ero altamente incompreso."  
Versando il contenuto di una fiala in un'altra, Vulnus sorrise. "Però approvo la vostra curiosità. Potreste essere ottimi scienziati… Da dove vengo, avete chiesto? La risposta più probabile è una realtà alternativa."  
"Un mondo parallelo quindi?" Tradusse Quo.  
"Esatto, ma non solo: questo è già il secondo mondo che visito. Il primo, oltre al mio, non l'ho visto bene. Ci sono rimasto solo per pochi minuti. E a quando pare, Pikappa non si ricorda di nulla."  
"Perché continui a chiamare Paperinik 'Pikappa'?"  
"Perché nel mio mondo il suo nome era quello. E, sapete, si mantengono le vecchie abitudini. Ad ogni modo, è stato lì che ho incontrato Paperino, ed è stato in quell'occasione che ho sentito la confessione di vostro zio. Pikappa, proprio come me, era stato proiettato in quel nuovo mondo, ma a differenza mia, che mi sono ritrovato nel mio corpo, lui era solo una proiezione. Ho approfittato del fatto che il Vulnus Vendor di quella dimensione fosse stato colpito fatalmente, e mi sono ritrovato a poter usare il suo corpo. Ho sentito chiaramente Pikappa dire di essere Paperino e raccontare alla sua controparte che cos'era successo. Da quel che ho capito, il nostro mondo è stato cancellato in seguito alla modifica del passato. E mentre parlava, io cominciavo a ricordare tutto quello che l'altro me era stato. Così ho scoperto che i miei insuccessi erano dovuti tutti a Pikappa e ai suoi amici supereroi. L'altro me era diventato l'uomo più importante della Terra! Un rinomato scienziato apprezzato da tutti! Un benefattore dell'umanità! E là non esistevano i supereroi!"  
"Se sei stato fermato tante volte, forse i tuoi metodi non sono proprio giusti. Non ti è mai venuto in mente?" Disse Quo.  
"Sciocchezze! Io SONO il più grande genio di sempre! E lo dimostrerò in questo nuovo mondo!"  
"Sai… non sei cambiato minimamente." S'intromise una voce.  
Prima che Vendor potesse agire, due pugni neri colpirono il tavolo, distruggendolo e facendo cadere a terra tutte le provette.  
Occupato com'era a parlare, Vulnus non si era accorto dell'apertura del vortice temporale alle spalle dei tre paperotti. E ora lì, pronti ad affrontarlo, c'erano Paperinik e Pikappa, affiancati dal Razziatore, Dolly Paprika e Paperinika.  
I due pugni estensibili tornarono al loro posto, mentre i supereroi lo guardarono con puro disprezzo.  
"Vendor… Stavolta ti fermeremo per sempre. Non commetterò più l'errore di lasciarti libero!" Sentenziò Pikappa.


	8. Destino

**Capitolo 08: Destino**  
"Non mi lascerai libero, eh?" Ripeté Vendor, ridacchiando. "Abbiamo già avuto questo discorso, Pikappa… E alla fine mi hai lasciato andare."  
"Vedi Vulnus… c'è una cosa che non sopporto oltre a quando i miei amici vengono coinvolti… ed è quando i miei parenti vengono tirati in ballo!" Replicò Pikappa. "E tu hai fatto entrambe le cose."  
"Ma allora… sei davvero lo zio Paperino?!" Esclamarono assieme i tre gemelli, guardando con ammirazione l'eroe.  
"Tecnicamente sono io." Rispose Paperinik. "Ma credo valga anche per lui. Dopotutto, siamo la stessa persona."  
Vulnus sorrise. "Quindi ormai non tenti nemmeno più di nasconderlo, eh?"  
Paperinik lo guardò con puro odio. "Hai rapito i miei nipoti, hai trasformato mio cognato in una brutta copia di Paperzilla, hai rivelato i miei segreti senza problemi… e questo è quello che hai fatto solo a me! Da quello che il mio falso gemello ci ha detto, la tua lista è molto più lunga!"  
"E credici… siamo tutti sufficientemente infuriati con te da non farci troppi problemi di morale." Aggiunse Paperinika.  
 **"Personalmente, non mi sono mai posto simili problemi."** Commentò il Razziatore, ghignando. **"Sarò anche un criminale, ma ho pur sempre il mio orgoglio. E per esperienza personale, non rapisco bambini."**  
"Già. Ti limiti a rubare praticamente tutto quello che ti trovi sotto mano." Replicò divertita Dolly.  
 **"Da che pulpito…"**  
"Ehi! Noi scegliamo solo i gioielli più belli, rari e costosi! Non rapiniamo il primo che ci capita o nostra madre!"  
 **"Lei l'ho derubata che avevo solo tre anni… com'era orgogliosa di me!"**  
"Questi sono discorsi che preferirei non sentire con mia sorella coinvolta…" Mormorò Paperinik, sconsolato, per poi scuotere la testa. "Ma riparleremo dopo dei lavori di famiglia! Ora Vendor, ti darò un'unica possibilità per arrenderti… Non ci sarà un bis."  
Lo scienziato scoppiò a ridere. "Sono onorato!" Esclamò. "Io, Vulnus Vendor, sono riuscito a portare al limite per ben due volte il supereroe della Terra! Qualcosa che nessuno è mai riuscito a fare!"  
"Io non me ne vanterei." Replicò Paperinika. "Paperino sarà pure facile preda dell'ira, ma per quanto fino a poco fa non lo avrei mai ammesso, Paperinik è tutta un'altra storia. S'infuria molto raramente e mai senza motivo. Tu, come abbiamo già detto, sei riuscito a far arrabbiare i due principali eroi di Paperopoli!"  
 **"Non c'era anche quel tale… Paperbat se non sbaglio?"** Domandò il Razziatore.  
"Per com'è imbranato, potrebbe tranquillamente essere Papero-"  
L'eroe di Paperopoli si zittì alla sua realizzazione, mentre Pikappa lo guardò incredulo. "Ti prego, dimmi che il cugino non si è davvero messo a inseguire criminali vestito con calzamaglia e mantello…"  
"Beh, uno dei nostri colleghi indossa un pigiama rosso come costume…" Osservò Paperinika.  
"Sapete che una volta che questa storia sarà finita avremo parecchie domande per voi, vero?" Intervenne Qui, ricevendo un assenso dai due fratelli.  
"Nota presa in carico." Rispose Paperinik, alzando lo scudo Extrasformer. "Dopo risponderemo a tutte le domande. Ora preoccupiamoci di mettervi in salvo."  
"Vostro padre sarà preoccupato da morire, non appena potrà tornare a pensare normalmente." Disse Dolly, sorridendo ai figli, che spalancarono gli occhi.  
"Mamma?!"  
"E così siete davvero decisi ad affrontarmi, eh?" Ridacchiò Vendor. "Tuttavia, vedo che siete cascati nello stesso trucco dove cadono tutti quanti…"  
Dopo aver detto ciò aprì una mano che aveva tenuto dietro la schiena fino a quel momento, lasciando cadere a terra una siringa, dal cui ago era possibile vedere ancora qualche goccia.  
Pikappa sgranò gli occhi. "Cos'hai fatto, Vulnus?!"  
Lo scienziato a quel punto scoppiò a ridere come un folle. "Ho deciso di evolvermi."  
Mentre diceva questo alzò un braccio, il quale aveva cominciato a gonfiarsi, provocando i primi strappi sulla camicia. "Ho capito che non potevo continuare a fare affidamento su esseri indegni di un simile dono…"  
 **"Costui è decisamente pazzo."** Commentò il Razziatore, il cui volto mostrava la serietà di quelle parole. **"E questo lo rende decisamente pericoloso."**  
Vendor si piegò all'indietro, in una posizione del tutto innaturale. Dal suo petto uscirono di colpo sei spuntoni d'ossa, i quali sembravano quasi delle spade.  
"Dolly, i ragazzi!" Esclamò Paperinik, ricevendo un assenso dalla sorella, che approfittando di quella trasformazione, si diresse dai figli, mentre gli altri restarono in attesa, pronti a intervenire in qualsiasi momento. Attaccarlo ora poteva essere pericoloso, e non potevano rischiare l'incolumità di Qui, Quo e Qua.  
Della tirò fuori da una tasca un coltello, con cui recise subito le corde che tenevano legati i bambini, che l'abbracciarono subito.  
"Uno, ci senti?" Chiamò ad alta voce Pikappa. "Vai, sono liberi!"  
Prima che i tre paperotti potessero dire o fare qualcosa scomparvero nel nulla.  
"È inutile…" Fece Vendor. "Li ritroverò facilmente… E mi vendicherò anche su di loro!" Dicendo ciò lo scienziato sembrò scoppiare.  
Dal suo corpo uscì una nuvola di fumo che lo avvolse, riempiendo in breve tempo l'intera stanza.  
"Ma prima mi occuperò di voi stolti!"  
Senza che nessuno se ne rendesse conto, un pugno gigantesco colpì in pieno il Razziatore, facendolo letteralmente volare contro il muro, che cedette sotto l'urto.  
I due possessori dell'Extrasformer si fecero più attenti, pronti a tutto. Ma quello che uscì dal fumo li lasciò a becco aperto.  
Lì, di fronte a loro, c'era quello che si poteva definire solo un mostro.  
Alto quattro volte rispetto a prima, Vendor li guardò con un sorriso spaventoso, dovuto al fatto che il suo volto ormai era totalmente scheletrico, a dispetto del suo corpo, che invece era diventato decisamente più muscoloso, tanto che probabilmente avrebbe fatto diventare rosso d'invidia Urk.  
L'ossuto cranio rendeva il tutto ancor più inquietante a causa della sua trasparenza, che metteva in mostra la materia cerebrale del mostro in cui lo scienziato era mutato.  
Sul petto erano rimaste le sei ossa appuntite, due delle quali vennero subito afferrate dalle grosse mani di Vendor, che le tirò fuori come se niente fosse, impugnandole.  
"Allora, che ne dite del mio nuovo aspetto?" Domandò con la sua nuova voce gracchiante.  
"Dico che sto seriamente pensando di dare le dimissioni dopo averti sistemato…" Mormorò Pikappa, deglutendo.  
"Oh, sarebbe inutile, visto che il tuo stupido gruppo non esiste più. Come il nostro mondo. Cancellato, riscritto. Ma questo ormai l'hai capito anche tu, vero?"  
Il Guardiano della Galassia distolse lo sguardo.  
"Pikappa?" Chiese Dolly, guardandolo.  
"Sì, è vero. Dopo averti rivisto, ho cominciato a ricordare… probabilmente la caduta mi ha causato uno shock che mi ha fatto dimenticare gli ultimi eventi… Gli Evroniani hanno riscritto l'intera storia, cancellando fin dalla nascita noi Guardiani."  
"Che cosa?! Vuoi dire che hanno vinto?"  
"Oh, no." Rispose per lui Vendor. "A parte il gruppo che ha riscritto il tempo, tutti gli altri Evroniani hanno subito un destino ben diverso. Juniper ne ha accennato all'altro me."  
"Sì. Non avendo nemici, nel mio universo gli Evroniani hanno scelto la pace. Non hanno attaccato nessun pianeta, anzi, sono molto cordiali e aiutano a evitare guerre, succhiando tutte le emozioni negative che possono provocarle." Spiegò Pikappa. "Ho ordinato io stesso al nuovo Paperino di colpire l'ultimo Evroniano malvagio rimasto. Uno è riuscito a salvarmi in tempo, pare."  
"Così ora noi due siamo gli ultimi sopravvissuti del nostro mondo." Riassunse Vulnus. "Ma presto resterò solo io!"  
"Okay, hai avuto il tuo discorsone da cattivo doc." Intervenne Paperinika, per poi alzare una mano verso di lui. "Ora direi che è arrivato il momento di menare le mani."  
Detto ciò il suo palmo s'illuminò, per poi lasciar uscire un'onda d'energia che colpì in piena faccia il mostro, che arretrò di qualche passo infastidito.  
"Cosa-?"  
"Pensavi davvero che saremmo venuti qui impreparati?!" Esclamò Paperinik. "Non ho solo lo scudo Extrasformer a disposizione… e questa crisi giustifica a sufficienza l'uso di qualche altra invenzione pericolosa."  
Mentre diceva ciò Paperinika mostrò che indossava un guanto di piume sintetiche.  
"Te lo abbiamo detto: questa sarà la nostra ultima battaglia contro di te, Vendor!" Gridò Pikappa. "Non uscirai vivo da qui!"  
Il mostro li fissò con evidente rabbia, anche se era possibile capirlo solo grazie all'espressione della sua bocca, visto che sembrava non aver più bisogno di occhi per vedere.  
"Proprio così. Anch'io ho le più che valide motivazioni per fermarti." Intervenne il Razziatore, rialzandosi. "Dopotutto, non posso farti distruggere il futuro!"  
"E hai già ferito a sufficienza la mia famiglia." Concluse Della, per poi battere le mani. Immediatamente le sue braccia vennero circondate da dei fasci d'energia, mentre la papera chiudeva le mani a pugno. "La tua storia finisce oggi!"  
"Stolti! Io non perderò contro di voi!" Ruggì Vendor, lanciandosi verso gli avversari.  
Paperinik e Pikappa caricarono subito i raggi laser dei loro scudi, lanciandoli contro il mostro, in contemporanea al fascio d'energia del Razziatore.  
Tuttavia Vulnus riuscì a respingerli grazie alle due ossa che teneva in mano, le quali tuttavia si ruppero poco dopo, disgregandosi nel nulla.  
"Sembra che la tua formula non fosse poi così stabile." Lo prese in giro Pikappa, evitando un suo pugno, che provocò un piccolo cratere nel pavimento. "Forse sei stato troppo frettoloso nel prepararla?"  
"Non perderei tempo a prendermi in giro, _eroe_." Replicò l'altro. "Sono sempre più forte di voi!"  
"Davvero?" Domandò Della, saltando contro di lui e colpendo con un pugno il punto in cui si sarebbe dovuto trovare il naso, provocando una piccola crepa nel cranio. "Io rifarei i calcoli, al tuo posto!"  
"Non credo proprio." Dicendo ciò Vendor si colpì da solo sullo stomaco, e con sorpresa di tutti, dai fori rimasti dall'estrazione delle ossa fuoriuscì un liquido verde, che mancò per poco Paperinika e il Razziatore.  
Notarono subito che il pavimento da esso colpito cominciò a sfrigolare, facendo uscire una piccola nube dall'odore nauseabondo.  
"Acido!" Riconobbe Della, deglutendo. "Questo mostro non si fa mancare nulla…"  
"Ve l'ho detto! Sono superiore a tutti voi!"  
Vendor tornò a sorridere, per poi muoversi a una velocità maggiore rispetto a prima, riuscendo ad afferrare Paperinik e sollevandolo per il collo.  
"Paperinik!" Chiamarono tutti quanti, mentre Pikappa alzava lo scudo, pronto a colpire il nemico.  
"Credi davvero di potermi fermare?" Chiese derisorio lo scienziato. "Il tuo colpo non mi fara' troppo male, e io avrò tutto il tempo per ucciderlo."  
Pikappa digrignò il becco.  
"N-Non fermatevi…" Balbettò Paperinik, cercando di respirare. "Non p-potete lasciarlo v-vincere…"  
"Ma lui potrebbe-" Cominciò Della, salvo venire interrotta subito dal fratello.  
"Sapevo c-cosa rischiavo. N-Non mi pento d-di nulla…" Riuscì a prendere un profondo respiro. "Sarò più che felice se il mio sacrificio salverà la vita a voi e a tutti gli altri!" Gridò.  
"Suvvia Paperinik, non ti credevo così arrendevole." S'intromise una voce.  
"Cosa-" Cominciò Vendor, salvo interrompersi quando una lama recise di netto il braccio che teneva Paperinik, facendolo urlare per il dolore.  
L'eroe scivolò dalla presa, ma prima di toccare terra venne preso al volo da uno scooter volante, guidato nientemeno che da Archimede, con seduta dietro Lyla, che aveva afferrato giusto in tempo l'amico.  
"Chi osa-"  
"Ehilà." Fece la voce di prima, costringendo il mostro ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
Lì, con il suo costume addosso, Phantom stava facendo roteare con nonchalance una spada, sorridendo.  
"Spero che non sia stato troppo indolore." Continuò il ladro, fermando la rotazione. "Dopotutto, io non sono per la vendetta a piatto freddo."  
"Come? Tu non dovresti essere qui! Dovresti essere una delle mie creature!"  
"Temo di essere in parte responsabile di ciò." Confessò Archimede, atterrando e lasciando che i suoi passeggeri scendessero. "Ma direi che sono i vantaggi di essere un tecnico di fiducia scelto dalla Tempolizia. Ti possono fornire subito l'antidoto a un sacco di veleni e altre sostanze. E pare che il tuo gas fosse nel loro archivio."  
"Tu chi sei?"  
"Archimede Pitagorico. Inventore e aggiustatutto. E anche… il tecnico personale di Lyla Lay." Rispose l'aquilotto, sorridendo. "E devo dire che è un dispiacere vedere che un altro collega ha scelto di usare il suo genio contro il benessere del pianeta… Sono sempre di più, di recente."  
"Maledetti-" Esordì Vendor, cercando di muoversi, ma rendendosi conto di non riuscire a fare un solo passo.  
"Oh, perdonami. Temo di essermi dimenticato di pulire la spada da un veleno paralizzante che mi è caduto sopra poco fa. Spero non ti dispiaccia."  
"Come osate?! Io sono Vulnus Vendor! Non potete sconfiggermi!"  
Pikappa restò in silenzio, per poi cominciare a toccare qualche tasto nascosto del suo scudo.  
"Voi tutti… allontanatevi." Disse a bassa voce. "Vi ringrazio per l'aiuto, ma è compito mio mettere la parola fine a questa storia."  
"Come se non sapessi che non puoi farmi davvero del male." Lo prese in giro Vendor. "Quel tuo scudo è impostato solo per disabilitare gli esseri viventi, non per distruggerli! Altrimenti tutti gli Evroniani da te colpiti non resterebbero semplicemente paralizzati!"  
"Vero… questa è la sua funzione di base… Tuttavia, devi sapere una cosa. C'è un codice segreto in grado di disattivare gli inibitori. L'ho già usato una volta, ricordi? Quando per colpa tua Lyo è morto. Sei rimasto vivo solo grazie all'intervento di Lyla, che ha deviato il colpo per impedirmi di ucciderti."  
A quelle parole il mostro restò in silenzio.  
"Oggi… non c'è lei a salvarti. La Lyla di questo universo è tanto simile quanto diversa da quella che conoscevo io…"  
"Non puoi farlo!" Urlò Vendor, con una vena di panico nella sua voce. "Sei un eroe!"  
"Ti do una brutta notizia! Ho appena dato le dimissioni!" Replicò Pikappa. "E questa volta, la frase è vera."  
Nessuno dei presenti disse nulla. Nessuno se la sentiva di fermarlo. Ognuno di loro si sentiva come lui.  
"Addio, Vulnus Vendor. E stavolta, per sempre." Detto ciò dallo scudo di Pikappa partì un raggio rosso, che colpì in pieno il mostro, passando da parte a parte il suo petto e andando a scontrarsi contro il muro alle sue spalle, lasciando una macchia nera.  
Vendor avrebbe spalancato gli occhi se ne fosse stato ancora in possesso. Portò lentamente una mano sul buco da cui stava uscendo un liquido viola, poi, cogliendo tutti di sorpresa, cominciò a ridere.  
"Eh, eh, eh... così alla fine... ce l'hai fatta... Pikappa..." Mormorò. "Tuttavia, la tua vittoria... è nulla... Ho preso in considerazione... anche questa possibilita'..."  
Tutti quanti lo guardarono, temendo le sue prossime parole.  
"Il mio nuovo sangue... è un potente esplosivo... a contatto con l'aria... si da' il via al conto alla rovescia..." Vulnus Vendor sorrise un'ultima volta. "Per me è la fine, ma vi porterò con me!"  
Pikappa corse in avanti, togliendosi lo scudo, che s'ingigantì proprio mentre il corpo del suo vecchio nemico esplodeva.

Fuori dall'edificio, Gastone passeggiava tranquillo, ripensando agli eventi di poche ore prima.  
"Chissà cos'è successo… forse stavano facendo una Candid Papera… Ma sì, certo, era senza dubbio così! Figuriamoci se una cosa del genere poteva essere reale! Dopotutto, io sono senza dubbio uno dei personaggi più famosi di Paperopoli. E la mia fortuna di certo non mi lascerebbe mai coinvolgere in qualcosa di pericoloso e potenzialmente-"  
Le sue parole non uscirono mai tutte dal becco.  
L'edificio che aveva appena superato esplose di punto in bianco, facendolo volare in avanti e distruggendo i vetri delle macchine e dei palazzi vicini.  
Gastone rotolò per qualche metro, per poi fermarsi e alzarsi poco dopo, guardando il fuoco e il fumo alzarsi verso l'alto, mentre dell'edificio esploso non erano rimaste nient'altro che macerie.  
Prima che il papero fortunato potesse dire o fare qualcosa, qualcosa cadde lentamente a terra.  
Il mantello di Paperinik, ancora in fiamme, atterrò di fronte a lui.


	9. Restarting!

**Capitolo 09: Restarting!**  
Gastone si avvicinò lentamente al mantello, per poi cominciare a calpestarlo per spegnere le fiamme. Quando riuscì nel suo compito lo sollevò, guardando incredulo il pezzo di stoffa che teneva tra le mani.  
"No…" Mormorò, mentre in lontananza era già possibile sentire le sirene dei pompieri e delle ambulanze in arrivo, allertate dalla forte deflagrazione.  
Gastone non era certo un fan di Paperinik, ma doveva riconoscere che la sottile pace di Paperopoli era merito suo. E ora le sue mani tenevano il mantello dell'eroe, parzialmente divorato dalle fiamme. Senza dire altro si avvicinò all'edificio esploso, dal quale usciva ancora fumo rovente.  
"Paperinik!" Lo chiamò, senza però fare nessun passo in più. "Ci sei? Paperinik!"  
A rispondergli fu il braccio estensibile dell'eroe, che fece volare via un pezzo di muro che lo copriva. Usando tutte le sue forze, Paperinik uscì allo scoperto. Aveva diverse bruciature, e la sua mascherina era andata. Ignorando il cugino, sollevò con tutte le sue forze il braccio libero dallo scudo, tirando fuori Pikappa da sotto macerie. Questi tuttavia era messo decisamente peggio di lui: il braccio che teneva lo scudo Extrasformer era sparito assieme a esso e il suo volto era totalmente bruciato.  
"Che cosa stai aspettando?!" Sbraitò l'eroe, rivolgendosi finalmente a Gastone. "Un invito in carta bollata?! Ci sono altri feriti!"  
"Pa… Paperino?" Balbettò lui incredulo.  
"Allora?!" Urlò ancora suo cugino, dimostrando di non aver la minima intenzione di perdere tempo.  
Gastone deglutì, per poi cominciare a saltare sopra le macerie, raggiungendoli.  
"Prendilo e portalo lontano da qui." Ordinò, per poi voltarsi. "Della! Paperina! Archimede! Lyla! Oliver! Mi sentite?"  
 _"Ehi… potrei offendermi, sai?"_ Fece una voce ben nota all'eroe, mentre altre macerie si spostavano, rivelando il Razziatore, il quale teneva le braccia attorno a Dolly e Paperinika, che sembravano essere uscite relativamente indenni dall'esplosione, salvo qualche livido.  
"State bene?" Chiese subito Paperinik, raggiungendoli.  
"S-Sì…" Balbettò Paperinika. "Il Razziatore ci ha fatto da scudo…"  
 _"Ho le piume dure io! Inoltre, gran parte dell'esplosione è stata presa da Pikappa…"_ Rispose il pirata, guardando in direzione dell'altro eroe, che stava venendo sollevato a fatica da Gastone.  
"Muoviti!" Esclamò Paperinika, guardandolo.  
Solo allora si rese conto che aveva perso gli occhiali che celavano la sua identità, motivo per cui il fidanzato la stava guardando incredulo.  
"Ti spiegheremo tutto dopo, ora vai! Non devono trovarci qui, non ora, non così!" Disse Della.  
"Già… ci sarebbero troppe spiegazioni da dare…" Proseguì la voce di Lyla, anticipando la sua uscita da sotto le macerie.  
Doveva aver usato lo scooter di Archimede per proteggere lei, l'inventore e Oliver, che erano dietro di lei malconci ma salvi, dato che gettò via quella che sembrava una ruota fusa. Ma ciò che saltò all'occhio di tutti era che il suo rivestimento era quasi totalmente andato, rivelando il droide in tutto il suo corpo robotico. "Se Angus mi dovesse vedere così, sarebbe piuttosto difficile trovare una scusa valida… Lo sento già dire ' _Complotto di Paperinik che coinvolge una Lyla Lay robot'_ …"  
"T-Tu sei L-Lyla?" Domandò incredulo Gastone. "M-Ma com'è possibile? Voi siete tutti-"  
Ma il papero più fortunato s'interruppe quando lo scenario attorno a loro cambiò, sostituendosi con il piano segreto della Ducklair Tower.  
"Zio!" Urlarono subito Qui, Quo e Qua, raggiungendo Paperino, che li abbracciò. "Stai bene!"  
"Sì… Sì, stiamo tutti bene… è finita…" Rispose lui, mentre delle braccia robotiche uscivano dai muri, prendendo Pikappa e stendendolo subito su una barella che Uno aveva fatto uscire da chissà dove.  
"Fortunatamente quel che resta del suo scudo era sufficiente per attivare ancora il teletrasporto." Disse l'intelligenza artificiale, mentre una sua copia appariva su uno schermo accanto alla barella di Pikappa, al quale stavano venendo attaccati diversi cavi e tubi, mentre un altro arto meccanico aveva cominciato a medicare il braccio reciso. "Altrimenti non sarei riuscito a portarvi qui in tempo…"  
"Come sta?" Chiese subito Oliver.  
"I suoi parametri vitali sono al minimo. Sto già studiando ogni manuale di medicina disponibile sulla rete, dato che non possiamo di certo portarlo in un ospedale."  
 _"La sua prontezza di riflessi ci ha salvati tutti quanti."_ Commentò il Razziatore, per poi schiacciare un tasto sul suo bracciale, tirando fuori una micro-SD, che lanciò verso una della mani di Uno, che la prese al volo. _"Là dentro ci sono i dati dell'intervento che ho subito all'occhio. Forse possono tornarti utili."_  
"Sarei contraria al diffondere di notizie del futuro, ma stavolta credo farò un'eccezione." Fece Lyla, mentre Archimede raggiungeva Uno, recuperando la borsa che aveva lasciato prima, quando era venuto a riparare il danno al braccio della Tempoliziotta.  
"Uno, se non ti spiace vorrei usare qualche invenzione del tuo creatore per prendere dei pezzi di ricambio. Forse posso aiutarti a salvare Pikappa."  
La testa verde annuì, per poi alzare una tenda che impedì la vista dell'eroe ferito.  
"C-Che cosa sta succedendo qui?" Chiese Gastone, il quale era rimasto praticamente sotto shock, per poi indicare Paperinik. "Il cuginastro è vestito dall'eroe più famoso della città e impugna pure la sua arma! Paperina è travestita da Paperinika! Della e suo marito sono vestiti anche loro come dei pagliacci! Poi c'è anche quel tipo gigante e un robot!"  
"Sicuro che è tuo cugino, socio?" Domandò Uno, guardandolo. "Non mi sembra abbiate molto in comune. Incredibile a dirsi, ma mi sembra anche più stupido di te."  
"Ehi!" Esclamò il diretto interessato, togliendosi lo scudo dalla mano. "Per piacere, non offendermi paragonandomi a lui! Io sono molto più intelligente!"  
"Per una volta concordo. Anzi, permetti?"  
Paperinika si avvicinò a Paperino, prendendo lo scudo Extrasformer in mano e impugnandolo. "Paperina?"  
"Come funziona? Così?"  
Subito dopo aver detto ciò il braccio estensibile entrò in azione, colpendo sotto il becco Gastone, facendolo volare all'indietro e facendogli perdere i sensi.  
"Questo è per essere scappato via come un codardo senza pensarci due volte!" Esclamò la papera, per poi restituire a un incredulo Paperinik la sua arma. "Grazie caro. Ah, quando si riprenderà puoi comunicargli che tra noi è finita?"  
 _"Ribadisco il mio precedente commento."_ Fece il Razziatore.  
"Non per niente è una delle papere usate come base per il nostro codice." Ridacchiò invece Lyla, attirandosi lo sguardo di tutti su di sé. "Che c'è?"  
"Beh, devo dire che è stata una giornata decisamente più movimentata di quanto credessi." Commentò Oliver, togliendosi la maschera.  
"Papà… Mamma…" Mormorarono i tre gemelli, lasciando andare lo zio, che gli diede una piccola spinta in avanti.  
"Ragazzi…" Cominciò Della con le lacrime agli occhi, per poi lanciarsi verso di loro e abbracciandoli. "Menomale che state bene… Non sapete che paura mi sono presa!"  
"Beh, direi che sono stati introdotti bene nel nostro mondo. Venire rapiti subito da uno scienziato pazzo, non è qualcosa che succede a molti." Ridacchiò Oliver, sollevato che era tutto finito bene per la sua famiglia. "Ma credo che d'ora in poi non raccoglierò più eroi precipitati dal nulla."  
"Ah, è così? Potrei decidere di fare una scappatina al prossimo luogo dove Phantom e Dolly annunceranno il prossimo furto."  
"Sarebbe inutile." Ammise Della, sorridendo. "Non credo faremo altri colpi."  
 _"Cosa?!"_ Esclamò il Razziatore, incredulo. _"Come sarebbe a dire?"_  
"Diciamo che non abbiamo più alcun motivo per continuare."  
"Allora resterete con noi?"  
Il sorriso sul volto dei genitori si spense.  
"Ragazzi…" Cominciò Oliver, chinandosi per poterli guardare negli occhi. "Ormai siete sufficientemente grandi per scegliere da soli. Io e la mamma abbiamo altre questioni da sbrigare. Questioni che non ci permettono ancora di restare per troppo tempo nello stesso posto."  
"Cos'è, siete anche agenti segreti?" Li prese in giro Paperino. "Dopo tutto quello che è successo oggi-"  
"Proprio per quello stiamo per fare loro una domanda." Lo interruppe subito Oliver, guardando la moglie, che annuì.  
"Potete scegliere." Disse lei. "Potete venire con noi. Vi prepareremo per ciò che dobbiamo fare. Rallenterà un po' i nostri piani, ma è possibile. Oppure… potete restare ancora qui con Paperino, se lui è disposto."  
I tre paperotti si guardarono a vicenda, per poi spostare lo sguardo tra lo zio e i genitori.  
Paperino sospirò. "Non nascondo che mi avete reso la vita difficile. Appena arrivati avete fatto di tutto per rendere la mia vita un inferno. Non so le volte che mi sono ritrovato in ospedale per colpa vostra. O ancora più indebitato con lo zione." I tre gemelli abbassarono lo sguardo, mortificati. "Tuttavia, mentirei se dicessi che a ripensarci ora non ho amato ogni singolo istante passato con voi. Voi tre siete il motivo principale per cui combatto contro gli Evroniani. Voi siete la mia famiglia, i miei adorati nipotini… E questo non cambierà mai, qualunque sia la vostra decisione. La porta di casa mia sarà sempre aperta per voi."  
Qui, Quo e Qua si guardarono ancora una volta, per poi voltarsi verso i genitori. "Mamma, papà… Ci fa piacere che ce lo abbiate chiesto… ma vogliamo restare con lo zio." Risposero assieme.  
"Ci ha sempre aiutato e sostenuti."  
"E anche quando in passato cercava d'infastidirci, era solo per insegnarci a sopportare tutte le angherie."  
"Inoltre, senza di noi sarebbe perso. Chi lo sveglierebbe la mattina? O gli ricorderebbe di pagare i suoi creditori?"  
"Ehi! Così mi fate passare per un pigro senza speranze!" Replicò Paperino, con un sorriso sul volto.  
Della e Oliver annuirono. Sapevano che sarebbe finita così, e gli andava bene.  
"Questa volta però cercheremo di farci vivi più spesso." Assicurò il padre. "Basta solo che non mi mettiate più alcun petardo sotto la poltrona."  
"Nah, quella è roba superata. Ora, grazie alle Giovani Marmotte, possiamo preparare direttamente un composto in grado di creare uno strato di ghiaccio sul pavimento." Dissero ridacchiando i gemelli.  
 _"Ah, come vorrei che anche mio figlio fosse come voi."_ Disse il Razziatore. _"Sareste tre ottimi pirati temporali. Lui invece vuole fare il supereroe…"_  
"Tuo figlio vuole fare il supereroe?" Ripeterono Paperinik e Uno, per poi scoppiare entrambi a ridere. "Questo è il colmo!"  
 _"Già… Ed è tutta colpa tua, visto che sei il suo idolo."_ Replicò il pirata.  
"Aspetta, ma tu non hai detto di venire dal 23° secolo?" Domandò Paperina.  
 _"Sì, ma Paperinik resterà nella memoria dei terrestri per molto, molto tempo."_  
"Abbiamo uno zio molto famoso!" Esclamarono felici i tre paperotti.  
"Già… Tuttavia… temo dovrete aspettare per festeggiarmi."  
A quella frase i nipotini si zittirono di colpo.  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?" Chiese Paperina.  
"Avete visto di persona i rischi." Fece l'eroe. "Ho rischiato di perdere quasi tutta la mia famiglia oggi, e questo perché una sola misera persona ha scoperto chi sono davvero. Non è che non mi fido di voi, ma conosco i miei nemici. Se dovessero anche solo pensare che sapete chi sono, vi potrebbero fare del male. Non sono disposto a rischiare."  
"Ci vuoi cancellare la memoria?" Domandò Qua.  
"Proprio come ho fatto le altre volte che mi avete scoperto." Rispose Paperinik, per poi alzare la mano, lasciando che Uno facesse cadere sopra di essa una scatolina bianca.  
"Le altre volte? È già successo?" Domandò sorpresa Paperina.  
"Sfortunatamente, ci sono state situazioni in cui sono stato costretto a rivelarmi. Queste sono le Car-Can, una delle invenzioni di Archimede. Rimuoverà i ricordi delle ultime ore."  
"Ma allora… tutto quello che abbiamo fatto oggi non avrà avuto-"  
"No, non è così. Sono felice di come siamo riusciti a lavorare tutti assieme. Senza di voi, da solo, non ce l'avrei fatta."  
"Con noi sarebbe inutile. Dimenticheremo solo ciò che è successo oggi. Non Pikappa. Non il Razziatore. Non te." Fece Della. "Ma tranquillo. Il tuo segreto resterà al sicuro come sempre. Dopotutto, chi andrebbe a pensare che noi abbiamo qualcosa a che fare con Paperinik? Siamo nemici in fondo."  
"Prima di cancellargli la memoria, però, c'è un'altra questione da sbrigare." Intervenne Uno. "Pikappa probabilmente si riprenderà, con le cure mie e di Archimede dovrebbe tornare in forma come prima. Però… non può restare qui."  
"Perché no?" Chiese Quo. "Potrebbe inventarsi che somiglia allo zio per puro caso. Non sarebbe la prima volta. E nemmeno l'unico. Vi ricordate quella volta che Topolino ci ha raccontato del suo quasi clone?"  
"Non è così facile." Rispose Lyla. "Il problema è che sono la stessa persona. Fosse un vero clone si potrebbe ancora fare come dite… ma più tempo restano assieme, più rischiano entrambi. L'ordine dell'universo potrebbe anche decidere di cancellarli."  
"Può davvero succedere?" Esclamò terrorizzata Paperina.  
"Nella mia memoria c'è quasi tutta la storia della Terra e non solo. So che ci sono forze che sfuggono alla nostra vista."  
"Non possiamo di certo mandarlo su un altro pianeta." Rifletté Paperinik. "Però non mi attira nemmeno l'idea di scomparire… Cosa possiamo fare?"  
 _"Lo porterò nel futuro con me."_ Affermò il Razziatore. _"Lì non ci sarà nessun pericolo per voi. Almeno, non fuori dalla norma."_  
"Non puoi farlo!" Obiettò Lyla. "Questo potrebbe provocare guai! Inoltre, come vorresti spiegare la sua presenza?"  
 _"Pare che qualcuno sapesse perfettamente quello che sarebbe successo oggi. Tanto che mi ha profumatamente pagato per venire ad aiutarvi. Cosa che credo potrei anche rifare in futuro. O nel passato, dipende dai punti di vista."_  
"Di chi stai parlando?"  
"Odin Eidolon." Completò Uno. "È stato lui a chiederti di venire qui, vero?"  
 _"Esatto, testa verde."_ Rispose il pirata, ghignando. _"E mi ha chiesto lui di portarlo nel 23° secolo. Ha detto che ha già preparato tutto."_  
"Allora adesso non ci resta che aspettare… Intanto però farò dimenticare già tutto al cuginastro." Fece Paperino, tirando fuori una Car-Can.

"Allora questo è un addio, eh?" Fece Della, guardando Pikappa.  
Si erano tutti riuniti nel giardino della casa di Paperino per salutarsi.  
Pikappa ora indossava un costume di riserva di Paperinik, che gli permetteva di nascondere il braccio artificiale, anche se grazie ad Archimede, che aveva usato le stesse piume sintetiche di Lyla per ricoprirlo, non doveva temere venisse scoperto.  
Grazie ad Archimede e alle risorse di Uno c'erano volute solo poche ore per sistemarlo, e a parte qualche acciacco poteva dire di star bene. E lo stesso valeva per Lyla, la quale aveva già una nuova copertura.  
"Temo di sì. Se il 23° secolo di qui è come il mio, non credo ci siano molte possibilità di vedersi." Rispose, sorridendo. "Grazie ancora per tutto l'aiuto che mi avete dato."  
"Beh, alla fine sei anche tu mio cognato, non potevamo di certo abbandonarti." Replicò Oliver, mettendosi il casco.  
"Quando tornerete?" Domandarono i tre gemelli, guardando la madre sedersi nel sidecar.  
"Spero presto. Vogliamo sbrigare un'ultima commissione, poi cercheremo di tornare, ma tranquilli: ci sentiremo di certo presto. Inoltre dovrò inventarmi qualcosa per giustificare la giornata di oggi. Che ne dite se vi mando un diamante?"  
"Ehi! Avevate detto niente più furti!" Esclamò Paperino.  
"Scherzo, scherzo. Vi manderemo dei buoni gelato. Inoltre, ora che Paperino per un po' non dovrà preoccuparsi dei debiti con lo zione, potrete respirare un po' di più."  
"Sembra che tu dia per scontato che mi indebiterò di nuovo…"  
 _"La tua lista dei debiti è conservata al museo di storia."_ Rispose il Razziatore. _"Ha un'intera ala solo per lei, visto quanto è lunga."_  
"Fantastico… passerò alla storia come il papero più indebitato di tutti i tempi." Commentò lui sarcastico.  
"Su con la vita. Avrai sempre l'altro museo a te dedicato, no?" Ridacchiò Della, per poi farsi seria. "Non ti arrendere mai. Non saremo al tuo fianco, ma ci fidiamo di te. Il destino della Terra è nelle tue mani."  
"Uao, tu sì che sai come farmi stare tranquillo."  
"Beh, alla prossima allora." Fece Oliver. "Grazie per aver aggiustato la moto, Archimede. Oltre ovviamente ad avermi riportato come prima."  
"Dovere. Inoltre non potevo di certo lasciare come mostro il nipote di un amico di famiglia."  
Oliver sorrise, per poi schiacciare il pedale dell'acceleratore e partire a tutto gas, sparendo dopo pochi secondi.  
 _"Bene, allora direi che è il momento anche per noi di andare."_ Disse il Razziatore.  
"Non subito però." Rispose la voce di Uno, proveniente dal televisore all'interno della casa. "Sembra che la giornata debba concludersi con una visitina dei nostri amici viola."  
"Evroniani, eh?" Fece Pikappa, sorridendo. "Non so se riesco ad affrontarli: il braccio non è ancora del tutto sotto il mio controllo."  
"Beh, direi che prima di lasciarti alla pace del futuro puoi fare un ultimo incontro con loro. E credo verrò con te."  
 _"Come volete. Allora io vi precedo. Cercate di non farmi aspettare troppo, che non ho altro tempo da perdere."_ Fece il Razziatore, per poi scomparire nel vortice del tempo.  
"E adesso pensiamo a voi." Disse Paperinik, voltandosi verso i nipoti e Paperina.  
"È arrivata l'ora di dimenticare, vero?" Chiese Qui, sospirando.  
"Già, ma non preoccupatevi. Stasera, non appena rimandati a casa gli Evroniani, vi porto a mangiare una pizza per scusarmi della giornata che avete avuto."  
"Scherzi?!" Rispose assieme. "È stata una delle giornate più emozionanti di sempre!"  
"E me, signor Paperino?" Domandò Paperina, guardandolo con un finto broncio.  
Il papero sospirò. "Io vorrei davvero tanto tornare con te, ma hai visto, è troppo pericoloso. Per il momento non posso fare nulla. E non posso chiederti di aspettarmi."  
"Stupido!" Esclamò subito lei. "Dimenticherò pure tutto quello che ho scoperto oggi, ma non credere che ti lascerò andare via così facilmente! Promettimi solo… che una volta che questa invasione sarà finita, tornerai da me. E poi dovrai anche raccontarmi chi era questa Xadhoom."  
"È gelosia quella che sento nella tua voce?" Ridacchiò Paperinik. "Non preoccuparti. Era solo un'amica. Un'amica che si è sacrificata per il suo popolo. Se di notte guarderai le stelle, con un po' di fortuna potresti anche riuscire a vederla."  
"Come?"  
"È il sole che illumina il pianeta dove si è trasferito il suo popolo. Continuerà ad aiutarli così."  
"Una tua amica è diventata una stella?" Esclamarono increduli i paperotti.  
"Già. E tra parentesi, il suo nome significa creditore. E gli Evroniani erano i suoi debitori."  
Paperina sorrise, mentre prendeva la Car-Can, imitata da Qui, Quo e Qua.  
I tre gemelli la mandarono giù subito, portandosi poi la mano sulla fronte per il mal di testa provocato dalla perdita di ricordi. Paperina li seguì subito dopo.  
"C-Cos'è successo?" Balbettò Qui, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, per poi spalancare gli occhi quando vide Pikappa. "P-Paperinik!"  
L'eroe dell'altra dimensione sorrise debolmente. "Sì, è il mio nome. Ma che vi prende? Sembra che vi sia venuto un mal di testa."  
"G-Già…" Mormorò Paperina, per poi guardare Paperino. "Che cosa ci faccio qui? Dov'è Gastone?"  
"Non lo so." Rispose il papero, senza riuscire a nascondere un velo di tristezza nella sua voce. "Sei venuta qui solo per dirmi che noi paperi alla fine siamo tutti uguali."  
"Confermo. E nemmeno la mia presenza ti ha impedito di prendere a schiaffi il mio amico senza alcun apparente motivo." Dicendo ciò Pikappa indicò l'ormai pallido segno delle dita sulla guancia di Paperino, che lo guardò male in risposta.  
"Beh, questo mal di testa non mi permette di ricordarlo, ma sono sicura che se l'è meritato. Avrà sicuramente detto qualcosa di stupido!" Detto ciò si voltò, dirigendosi verso l'uscita del giardino.  
"Come mai Paperinik è qui?" Domandò Qua.  
"Ero venuto a parlare con Paperino di una questione. Mi serve il suo aiuto, perciò mi permetto di prenderlo in prestito per un po'."  
Come se avesse risposto ai suoi pensieri, la P-Kar arrivò in volo, atterrando nel giardino.  
"Tornerò presto. E vi voglio pronti, stasera vi porto fuori!" Disse Paperino, cercando di non ridere per la situazione, mentre saliva sulla macchina assieme a Pikappa, per poi volare via.  
Poco lontano Paperina osservò la P-Kar allontanarsi, quindi sputò la Car-Can, prendendola in mano.  
"Spiacente caro. Farò come vuoi e per il momento starò lontana, ma non dimenticherò il vero te." Mormorò sorridendo, mentre con la mano polverizzava la caramella.

"Sicuro che sia una buona idea, Generale?" Domandò un soldato Evroniano, mentre assieme al resto del plotone si avvicinava a Paperopoli.  
"Osi mettere in dubbio la mia tattica?" Replicò lui, guardandolo con rabbia. "Abbiamo tenuto sotto controllo le frequenze radio terrestri, e sappiamo per certo che Paperinik è rimasto ferito in un'esplosione, dati i resti del suo costume trovati nell'area. Non appena ci vedrà, ci raggiungerà, e noi ne approfitteremo per eliminarlo una volta per tutte!"  
"Oh, ma che carini. Organizzate una festa per me?" Commentò la voce dell'eroe, che risuonò nell'aria grazie agli altoparlanti della P-Kar, che sfrecciò a tutta velocità contro di loro.  
"Per Evron!" Urlò il Generale, ordinando ai suoi uomini di attaccare non appena la macchina volante si fermò, ma il suo entusiasmo si spense quando il portellone si aprì, rivelando non uno ma ben due Paperinik.  
"Allora, ho sentito che ci stavate cercando." Disse Pikappa, impugnando una pistola laser, mentre il suo gemello alzava l'Extrasformer. "Possiamo aiutarvi?"  
"D-Due Paperinik?!" Esclamò uno dei soldati. "Che cosa facciamo Generale?!"  
Il loro capo deglutì, per poi voltare la tavola volante. "Ritirata immediata!"  
I suoi uomini non attesero una replica dell'ordine, e in pochi secondi l'intero plotone scomparve nel cielo.  
"È andata decisamente meglio di quanto pensassi." Commentò Paperinik, sorridendo.  
"Non avevo mai fatto un simile effetto agli Evroniani prima d'ora. E dire che non ho potuto nemmeno provare il mio nuovo braccio."  
"Vedrai, in futuro avrai molte possibilità. Il crimine non è scomparso, sai?"  
"Vedrò. Non posso di certo andare in giro vestito come te."  
 _"Io so già che me ne pentirò… sto portando a casa quello che probabilmente diventerà il mio secondo nemico."_ Disse il Razziatore, apparendo alle loro spalle e restando sospeso in aria.  
"Su con la vita. Tuo figlio potrà chiedergli un autografo senza doverti rubare la cronovela." Ridacchiò Paperinik, facendo sbuffare il pirata.  
 _"Bah. Direi che la nostra collaborazione finisce qui. Io ho fatto quel che dovevo."_ Detto ciò prese per un braccio Pikappa. _"Sei pronto?"_  
L'ultimo Guardiano della Galassia annuì. "Allora… Addio, Paperinik."  
"Addio Pikappa. È stata un'esperienza strana, ma direi istruttiva."  
"Lo stesso vale per me. Buona fortuna con l'invasione!"  
"Grazie." Detto questo Paperinik guardò Pikappa scomparire assieme al Razziatore.

Il Guardiano della Galassia osservò la città del futuro dalla finestra.  
Il Razziatore lo aveva lasciato in quella stanza, dicendo che presto sarebbe arrivato qualcuno a spiegargli tutto quanto. Dopodiché era sparito.  
"È abbastanza diversa dalla Paperopoli del 23° secolo che ho visto io…"  
"Quando si viaggia per le dimensioni, può succedere." Rispose una voce.  
Pikappa si voltò di colpo, ritrovandosi a guardare un papero dai lunghi capelli neri con striature verdi, come il suo vestito, che lo stava fissando con le mani dietro la schiena.  
"Tu… chi sei?"  
"Il mio nome è Odin Eidolon. Sono il presidente delle Industrie Eidolon, una delle fabbriche di droni come la tua amica Lyla. È un piacere rivederti, Pikappa."  
Sentendo ciò l'eroe sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. "Scusa, ma temo che questo sia il nostro primo incontro."  
"Oh, invece credo tu mi abbia già incontrato, e molte volte." Continuò Odin, sorridendo. "In più versioni. Una volta mi dissi che ero il tuo maestro, anche se io personalmente non lo sono mai stato."  
"Scusa, ma temo ancora di non capire."  
Il papero del futuro non fece sparire il sorriso, e cominciò ad avvicinarsi alla finestra, fermandosi di fronte ad essa.  
"Eidolon può significare 'immagine', 'simulacro', 'fantasma'… Mentre Odin è un numero. Ti viene in mente qualcuno?"  
Pikappa restò a fissarlo per qualche secondo, per poi spalancare di colpo occhi e becco.  
"UNO?!" Urlò incredulo, indicandolo.  
"Almeno tu ci sei arrivato. Paperinik, nonostante gli abbia ripetuto chiaro e tondo le ultime parole che gli ho rivolto prima del nostro addio, non c'è mai arrivato."  
"M-Ma come… Com'è possibile?"  
"Non hai detto tu stesso che in un futuro alternativo eri diventato un droide? Se ci sei riuscito tu, che eri un essere vivente, credi fosse così impossibile per un'intelligenza artificiale? Anche se devo ammettere che senza l'aiuto del mio vecchio padrone non sarebbe stato possibile."  
"Intendi Everett Ducklair? Nel mio universo era anche lui un Guardiano, e ti aveva creato usando se stesso come base."  
"Oh, qui la storia è molto diversa. Vieni, che ne dici se ne parliamo davanti a una tazza di tè? Se ben ricordo, devi essere ancora ferito per la battaglia contro Vendor. Così potrò anche parlarti di ciò che ho in serbo per te…"  
Pikappa annuì. "Basta solo che non si tratti di lucidare monete."  
"Oh, no, no, tranquillo. _Oliver_ non ha preso le abitudini di tuo zio per quanto riguarda lo schiavizzare i parenti indebitati. Anche se ho sentito che adora tuffarsi in una piscina piena di monete d'epoca."  
"Oliver… chi?"  
"Oliver Paperino ovviamente. Uno dei più grandi soci della mia azienda. Sai, è anche piuttosto interessato a conoscerti. Ha tanto sentito parlare di te dai racconti di famiglia."  
Odin ridacchiò nel vedere che Pikappa si era fermato qualche passo dietro di lui, letteralmente paralizzato per la sorpresa.

"Credi abbiamo fatto bene?" Domandò Della al marito, urlando per superare il frastuono della moto.  
"La missione era quella. Ci abbiamo messo un po' di anni, ma alla fine ci siamo riusciti."  
"Detesto aver dovuto mentire ancora… anche al Razziatore. È un buon amico in fondo."  
"Oh, sì, lo è. E anche se lavora per il nemico, lo si può considerare un prezioso alleato. Anche se spero di non dover più aver bisogno del suo aiuto. Se l' _Organizzazione_ dovesse scoprirlo…"  
"Fortunatamente, non ha ancora tanto potere." Disse subito Della. "E ora dobbiamo pensare alla prossima mossa. Il capo si è fatto vivo?"  
"Non ancora, ma dubito ci contatterà presto. Dopotutto, devono ancora trovare _lui_ …"  
"Allora per qualche anno dovremmo essere a posto. Potremmo fare ancora qualche colpo, sai, per sicurezza. Casomai dovessimo chiedere ancora aiuto a qualcuno…"  
"Beh, in quel caso dovremmo inventarci nuovi nomi e costumi. Tuo fratello potrebbe non esserne proprio felice."  
"Dovrebbe prima venirlo a sapere. E non credo sarebbe facile per lui." Ridacchiò Della. "Hai idea di chi abbiano mandato a prenderlo?"  
"Un novellino credo. Dev'essere qualcuno di insospettabile. Non è stato facile nasconderlo in mezzo a tutte quelle macerie. Speriamo solo che ne sia valsa davvero la pena."

Un poliziotto sbadigliò. Era stato messo a guardia delle macerie dell'edificio esploso in attesa di ulteriori indagini.  
Per questo fu sorpreso quando un papero piuttosto grosso, vestito di nero, con folte sopracciglia e un pizzetto biondo si avvicinò, tenendo in mano una valigetta nera.  
"Alt. La zona è interdetta al pubblico." Lo fermò subito l'agente. Salvo vedersi passare subito un foglio dal papero, che non disse una parola.  
Pochi secondi dopo l'agente, che era sbiancato visibilmente, si spostò di lato. "M-Mi scusi… non sapevo… non ero stato avvertito…"  
"Vattene. Qui ci penso io." Disse il papero con voce atona, ricevendo un assenso.  
Senza attendere oltre cominciò a camminare sui detriti, fino a raggiungerne uno ben preciso.  
Senza troppa fatica lo spostò, per poi sorridere.  
"Eccoti qui…" Mormorò, per poi aprire la valigia e collocare al suo interno l'oggetto raccolto.  
Senza fare altro tornò sui suoi passi, entrando subito in una macchina nera, che lo portò via.  
Dopo qualche minuto raggiunse un palazzo diroccato.  
Senza indugi scese dalla macchina per entrare al suo interno e attraversò diverse porte. Impiegò un paio di minuti per arrivare a destinazione. Si ritrovò in una stanza con un enorme monitor, sopra il quale c'era il disegno di un'aquila stilizzata.  
" _Deduco che la missione sia riuscita."_ Fece una voce proveniente da esso.  
"Senza alcun problema. Era proprio dove ci era stato riferito." Disse, posando la valigia sulla scrivania sotto il televisore, aprendola.  
Pochi secondi dopo lo scudo Extrasformer di Pikappa si mostrò ai due: visibilmente danneggiato dall'esplosione, ma intero.  
"Ottimo lavoro. _B-Black_." Fece una seconda voce.  
Il papero si girò, ritrovandosi così a guardare Roh.  
"Oh, ci sei anche tu, _Agente C_?"  
"Sono tornata il prima possibile. Ero curiosa di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto il nostro obiettivo. Peccato sia arrivata tardi."  
"Se ti dedicassi a tempo pieno, non avresti questi problemi."  
" _La copertura dell'Agente C è per noi fondamentale."_ Intervenne la voce dal televisore. " _È merito suo infatti se la missione di oggi è andata a buon fine. Suo e degli altri due nostri agenti in trasferta."_  
"Ma ancora non capisco il perché." Commentò B-Black. "Non servirebbe più a Paperinik che a noi?"  
" _Oh, sì, senza dubbio. Ed è proprio per questo che vi ho chiesto di prenderlo. In futuro gli tornerà utile che sia in nostro possesso. Ora, Agente C, l'hai ritirato?"_  
Roh annuì, per poi tirare fuori dalla borsa una piccola scatola.  
"Davvero quello risolverà il nostro problema?"  
" _È un avanzato programma informatico. Con il giusto input risponderà perfettamente alle nostre necessità. E quell'input arriverà direttamente da noi tra qualche anno sotto l'aspetto di un papero qualsiasi."_  
"Sa capo, a volte ho la netta impressione che lei conosca il futuro"

" _Insomma… tutto quello che prevede diventa realtà."_  
"Oh, no, non direi proprio. Il futuro è una cosa molto volubile… Diciamo solo che so quali fili tirare. Il programma che avete ricevuto è denominato ' _Nido'_."  
Odin Eidolon sorrise, mentre incrociava le dita e guardava lo schermo, che mostrava B-Black e l'Agente C.  
"E si può dire, per quanto è avanzato, che provenga da un altro mondo."


End file.
